SchOOl Club!
by Riki - sama
Summary: SuG - School Fic - Yaoi! Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et c'est ce que va démontrer cette fic ! Suivez les aventures de ces couples sweet & spicy ! Réécrit! Takeru x Chiyu/ Mitsuru x Shinpei/ Masato x Yuji.  réécrit
1. La rentrée

_**SchOOl Club !**_

**Résumé** : Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et c'est ce que va démontrer cette fic ! Suivez les aventures de ces couples sweet & spicy !

**Couples **: Takeru x Chiyu/ Mitsuru x Shinpei/ Masato x Yuji.

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est une fic assez compliquer, d'après mes croquis, mais je vais essayer d'aller jusqu'au bout ! En attendant : Régaler vous !

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 1 : la rentrée**_

_C'était une belle journée de printemps, avec magnifique un ciel bleu, des pétales de cerisiers volaient un peu partout…tout aurait pu être parfait…sauf que c'était : la RENTRE !_

_Dans une école, comme les autres, comme chaque année, il y avait un attroupement devant le tableau d'affichage qui désignait les classes. Plein de jeunes étaient devant, il y avait des déceptions de ne pas être dans la même classe que ses ami(e)s mais la plupart étaient plutôt contents._

_Un petit groupe de jeunes assez populaire, de 2__ème__ année, se trouvait encore une fois dans la même classe : _

« **Yuji** : Youhou ! On a trop de chance on est encore ensemble cette année les mecs ! »

_Leurs sautant au cou._

« **Chiyu** : Encore ? ! Quel chaaance ! ha ha ha, je vais vous supporter une année de plus *ironique et moqueur*

**Misturu** :…et dire que _moi _je vous supporte depuis le collège, sérieux, comment je fais ?

**Yuji** : Mais tu nous aimes bien au fond, nee ?*chibi-eyes*

**Chiyu** : ha ha ha ! »

_La rentrée s'annonçait bien pour eux, comme les années précédentes d'ailleurs._

_Un peu plus loin un autre groupe de garçons se retrouvant encore dans la même classe…par contre eux, ils sont complètement à l'opposé de l'autre groupe, ils sont mignons mais comme ils sont intelligents, des « caïds » s'en prennent à eux. (mais seulement les caïds heureusement, les autres les aiment bien)._

« **Takeru**: ouf, on est encore ensemble !

**Shinpei** : Encore heureux !

**Masato** : Et c'est reparti pour une année de galère…j'espère que je vais terminer le lycée au plus vite et ne plus jamais revenir ici…

**Shinpei** : Tu sais que c'est glauque ce que tu viens de dire ?

**Masato** :…hai.

**Takeru** : oui, mais toi, t'as de a chance aussi, Yuji est dans la même classe que nous ! Tu dois être aux anges !

**Shinpei** : C'est vrai que depuis le temps que tu le matte !

**Masato** :*tout rouge* arrêtez ! »

_Car oui, Masato était amoureux de Yuji, et ce depuis l'année dernière, c'est la raison pour laquelle il n'a pas quitté le lycée…_

« **Shinpei** : Vous allez prendre les mêmes activités que l'année dernière ?

**Takeru** : Moi, oui, j'ai encore beaucoup de chose à faire dans le club de théâtre, surtout que j'adore ça ! *big smile*

**Shinpei** : C'est claire, vu comment t'es doué ! Moi, je reste toujours dans mon club de musique.

**Masato** : T'en fais depuis la primaire en même temps.

**Shinpei** : Et toi, Masato tu es toujours lecture ?

**Masato** : Viii !

**Takeru** :*mine terrifié* Shin au secours !*se mettant derrière Shinpei*t'as vu il est super énergique ! Les aliènes l'ont enlevé et remplacé par un faux !

**Shinpei** : *qui se prend au jeu* Oui, t'as raison ! Il faut appeler quelqu'un ! »

_Shinpei et Takeru se regardent, complices._

« **Shinpei** **et** **Takeru** : Il faut appeler le docteur Yuji ! C'est le seul qui aura _un remède_ efficace ha ha ha !

**Masato** : *tout rouge* m-mais…mais arreteeez, vous êtes méchant !

**Shinpei** : gomen, gomen.

**Takeru** : bon, on y va ? Pas que j'ai pas envie de trainer avec vous mais j'aime pas arriver en retard. »

_Et ils partirent dans leur classe._

…

_De l'autre coté de la cour :_

« **Chiyu** : cette année je vais tous les défoncer ! Au foot ce sera moi le big boss !

**Yuji** : Et moi, cette année, je vais encore plus me surpasser et aller au championnat national de base-ball !

**Mitsuru** : cette année…une galerie va exposer mes œuvres et…je croie que je vais participer à une compétition d'arts martiaux.

**Yuji** : Hey, c'est que c'est cool tout ça !

**Chiyu** : on va y aller où on glande encore un peu ?

**Mitsuru** : …on glande !

**Yuji** : Wouah, quel autorité ! Ha ha …Enfaite, vous contez avoir un ou une petite amie cette année ?

**Chiyu** : …la flemme…enfin, si je trouve quelque chose de mignon et adorable peut être bien que oui et comme je suis bi, j'ai plus de choix ! En plus faut avouer que je suis plutôt pas mal !

**Yuji** : Ok, mais tes chevilles, vont bien ? niark, niark !

**Mitsuru** :…Personnellement je trouve qu'il y a pas grand-chose d'intéressant ici.

**Chiyu** : Je suis pas d'accord, il y a toujours de joli(e)s spécimens.

**Mitsuru** : ouais mais non.

**Yuji** : Bon sous cette magnifique conclusion on va commencer à y aller parce que si on continue à parler son sera définitivement en retard ! »

_Et ils partirent pour leur salle de classe._

…

_**Dans la classe :**_

« **Chiyu** : Hmmm…il y a vraiment des choses très…intéressantes ici !

**Yuji** : …Chiyu…t'es vraiment qu'un pervers !

**Chiyu** : Maieuh ! C'est pas ma faute, en plus je ne fais que constater ! J'ai repérer quelques beaux gosses en plus !

**Mitsuru** : hé hé !

**Yuji** : *(o.O)*…tu sais rire Mitsu!

**Chiyu** : Bah, oui, patate HA HA HA ! »

_Une conversation d'un autre groupe de jeunes de 3 mecs assez balèzes, mais qui n'avaient rien dans la cervelle, leurs parvint aux oreilles._

« **Le chef** : Putain il est trop bon ! Je vais me le taper aujourd'hui …il est trop tentant avec sa tête de nana !

**Un autre gars** : C'est sur ! En plus c'est un gnome qui sait même pas ce défendre ! Ça va être un jeu d'enfant ! »

_Ils rigolèrent tous et continuèrent de parler ainsi._

« **Yuji** : ça, ça sent le mauvais plan, vous croyez qu'on doit avertir quelqu'un ?

**Chiyu** :…je sais pas…on va voir, si il y a quelque chose de louche ou suspect, on intervient !

**Mitsuru** : pour moi c'est Ok. »

…

_Pendant la pause déjeunée, Chiyu vit les garçons de tout à l'heure emmener un petit blond assez mignon de sa classe à l'extérieur. Il le sentait pas…mais alors pas du tout ! Il les suivi et s'arrêta devant la porte entrouverte des toilettes, sortit son portable et le mit en mode : vidéo._

« **Un gars** : Alors, la tapette, on croyait s'être débarrassé de moi cette année ?

**Takeru** : lâche-moi ! »

_Le gars le frappa au visage._

« **Un gars** : La ferme ! *ses mains se posent sur les fesses de Takeru* j'avais envie de faire ça depuis quelques temps déjà, même si t'es qu'une pauvre grosse tête, faut dire que t'es assez bandant ! Je vais me faire plaisir de te l'enfoncer profond mon mignon HA HA HA »

_Takeru s'était figé et des larmes commençaient à apparaitre aux coins de ses yeux._

« **Un gars** : dis-toi que c'est de ta faute, tu t'habilles exprès pour chauffer les gens !

**Takeru** : n-non, c'est pas vrai, ha-hanashité…*en pleurant*

_Le garçon le saisie par le menton._

« **Un gars **: T'es encore plus beau quand tu chiales ! »

_Les trois garçons s'étaient mit en place, deux tenaient Takeru et leur chef qui le tripotait. Ses mains devenaient de plus en plus baladeuses, il lui avait déjà enlevé sa chemise et commençait à défaire la ceinture de Takeru quand…_

« **Chiyu** : Dégagez d'ici bande d'ordures ! »

_Le chef laissa Takeru tomber lourdement au le sol. Une bagarre débuta, un des gars qui tenait Takeru fonça sur Chiyu avec son poing, mais Chiyu l'évita et lui fit un croche pied. Le garçon s'étala en beauté par terre. Le deuxième essaya de donner un coup de pied au visage de Chiyu mais celui-ci se baissa et déséquilibra le mec avec son pied. Le chef de cette bande (de loser) essaya de s'enfuir mais Chiyu ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il lui donna un coup de pied magistrale dans ses parties « intimes ». L'agresseur de Takeru tomba au sol tenant ses couilles, tellement qu'il avait mal. Au résultat il rampait jusqu'à la sortie, tout comme ses deux acolytes. _

_Chiyu s'accroupit devant Takeru._

« **Chiyu** : ça va… ? »

_Question stupide ! Bien sur que non ! Takeru avait essayé de cacher ces larmes jusqu'à présent mais là c'était trop pour lui. Chiyu le prit dans ses bras._

« **Chiyu** : shuut…ne pleure plus, c'est fini…

**Takeru** : ari…gato…gozaimas euh… comment tu t'appelles ?

**Chiyu** : Chiyu et toi ?

**Takeru** : Takeru…encore merci…cette fois j'ai cru que j'allais y passer… »

_Chiyu fronça les sourcils !_

**« Chiyu** : Ce n'est pas la première fois ?

**Takeru** : Ils n'ont jamais été aussi loin…mais je les ai rencontré l'année dernière et ils ont commencé à nous harceler, mes amis et moi…cette année je pensais que se serai plus tranquille mais c'est encore pire… *pleure*

**Chiyu** : T'inquiète, ça ne se reproduira plus…je vais en parler au directeur et porter plainte…et je serai aussi ton garde du corps ! Le temps qu'il faut pour qu'ils te lâchent les baskets pour de bon !

**Takeru** : Je…merci m-mais je ne comprends pas…pourquoi tu fais ça ?

**Chiyu** : …parce que j'ai horreur de laisser quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide tout seul…et puis, t'es un camarade de classe après tout, alors on doit s'entraider !

**Takeru** : …Tu resteras avec moi, promis ?

**Chiyu** :…oui…je te promets »

_Takeru ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais il savait une chose, il ne voulait pas que cette homme le lâche…il voulait rester avec ce « Chiyu »…il voulait se sentir en sécurité…avec lui…_

_**OoOoO**_

_Ça vous a plu ? Moi je trouve que c'est un peu court…mais l'histoire qui nait dans ma tête me semble très intéressante. Sinon, bah, vous connaissez déjà le couple principal de cette fic mais rassurez vous je vais développer aussi les autres couples, car d'après mes croquis ça me semble être une fic qui parle de trois couples les mettant en scène dans chaque chap. (enfin je crois)_

_Sinon dans le chap. suivant on va parler des Arts avec Shin et Mitsuru, ils vont apprendre à ce découvrir !_

_Matta ashita ! _


	2. Les arts

_**SchOOl Club !**_

**Résumé** : Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et c'est ce que va démontrer cette fic ! Suivez les aventures de ces couples sweet & spicy !

**Couples **: Takeru x Chiyu/ Mitsuru x Shinpei/ Masato x Yuji.

**Note de l'auteur** : Le dernier chap. était assez rapide au niveau des évolutions des sentiments, je vais essayer de me corriger cette fois (enfin j'espère (-_-''))

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Les arts**_

« **Chiyu** : Alors, vous comprenez, nee ?

**Yuji** : Oui, bien sur, mais je trouve ça vraiment dégelasse ce qu'ils ont fait !

**Mitsuru** : c'est sur…en tout cas, moi je suis prêt à t'aider, compte sur nous pour garder un œil sur Takeru !

**Chiyu** : Merci les gars. »

_Chiyu venait de leur raconter ce qui s'était passé hier, dans les toilettes. _

« **Chiyu** : De son coté Takeru va en parler à ses amis…d'ailleurs ce serai bien si on pouvait les rencontrer, tiens !

**Yuji** : toi, tu m'as l'air d'un gars qui est amoureux.

**Chiyu** : M-mais non !...enfin j'en sais rien mais… j'ai envie de rester avec lui…

**Yuji** : Wouah ! Que ce que c'est romantique dis donc !

**Mitsuru** : Oh, mais laisse le…en plus c'est mieux d'être amoureux en ces temps pourris et déplorables que nous offre cette société médiocre…

**Yuji** :… … Arrête de parler comme ça ! Tu fais peur ! »

_Du coté de Takeru et ses amis, eux aussi parlaient de ce qui s'était passé la veille._

« **Shinpei** :…Takeru…on sera toujours là pour t'aider ne t'en fais pas !

**Takeru** : Merci beaucoup Shin-chan *faible sourire*… Chiyu m'a sauvé, alors…je voudrai devenir ami avec lui et aussi…je lui est promis de vous présenter…ça vous dérange pas ?

**Shinpei** : Après ce que t'as traversé franchement, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait me déranger ! Et puis Masato n'arrête pas de mater Yuji, alors il sera forcement content, nee Masato-chwan ?

**Masato** :*teinte rosée* n-non, ça me dérange pas.

**Takeru** : Merci les gars…ah, oui, enfaite tu vas te réunir avec d'autres clubs pour faire le spectacle de fin d'année, Shin ?

**Shinpei** : oui, avec celui des arts pour la déco, les costumes et tout, et plus tard dans l'année on sera aussi avec toi !

**Masato** : hey, mais un des amis de Chiyu et Yuji, est inscrit au club d'arts je crois !

**Shinpei** :…ce que tu es bien renseigné, dis donc !

**Masato** : *un peu rouge* ah, ça va !

**Takeru** : Je compte sur toi pour devenir ami avec !

**Shinpei** : oui, d'accord mais…je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle.

**Masato** : je crois que c'est…attend voir…ah oui ! C'est Mitsuru ! Tu le louperas pas c'est un châtain qui dessine super bien à ce qu'il parait ! Et je ne veux aucune remarque sur ce que je viens de dire, compris ? !

**Shinpei** : oui, oui c'est bon ! On se voit demain, alors !

**Takeru** : Ouais, bye ! »

_Shinpei partit rejoindre la salle indiqué sur son formulaire, lorsqu'il arriva la plus part des gens s'étaient déjà installé et il ne restait plus qu'une place de libre, celle à coté de Mitsuru._

« **Shinpei** : je peux m'assoir ici ?

**Mitsuru** :*il le regarda un moment*… … hm… j'espère que tu n'es pas du genre à tenir à ta réputation parce qu'à coté de moi elle va changer, je suis considéré comme « une beauté froide » et peu de gens peuvent m'approcher…

**Shinpei** :…ha ha ha ! T'es trop drôle ! Bien sur que non, je n'y tiens pas à ma réputation et je pense pas que tu sois réellement froid…

**Mitsuru** :…*le dévisage*…mais tu ne me connais pas, je te fais pas peur ?

**Shinpei** : bah, non et puis moi, franchement je trouve pas que tu sois spécialement froid, tu es légèrement distant et réservé c'est tout.

**Mitsuru** :…et tu sais ça comme ça, d'un seul coup d'œil ? *léger sourire* je t'aime bien toi !*big smile*

**Shinpei** : *un peu rouge* m-merci, moi aussi ! Enfaite tu t'appelles comment ?

**Mitsuru** : Mitsuru.

**Shinpei** : moi c'est Shinpei…attend deux minutes ! c'est toi Mitsuru ? ? !

**Mitsuru** : bah, oui, puisque je te l'ai dis.

**Shinpei** : Alors c'est toi un des potes de Chiyu et Yuji ? ? ? ? ! ! !

**Mitsuru** : tu les connais ?

**Shinpei** : bah non, pas personnellement, mais ils sont…enfin vous êtes dans ma classe et je suis un des amis de Takeru.

**Mitsuru** : On est dans la même classe ? Attend…Takeru ? le petit blond qui s'est fait agresser ? ! Je suis vraiment désolé pour lui. Et je pense que Chiyu aurait du les tuer !

**Shinpei** : c'est claire ! ha ha ! Je connais au moins un membre de la bande à Chiyu et en plus maintenant je ne me sens plus seul au club hé hé. »

_Ils pouffèrent quelques instants, mais malheureusement cela n'a pas échappé à la prof._

« **La prof** : Shinpei-san et Mitsuru-san, si vous avez le temps de rigoler participez aussi aux choix pour le spectacle s'il vous plait !

**Mitsuru** : *chuchote à Shin* quelle plaie celle la !

**Shinpei** : Tu l'as dis, hihi.

**La prof** : Shinpei-san ! Vous êtes dans le club de musique, non ? Eh bien présentez nous une compo qu'on pourrait utiliser pour notre spectacle !

**Shinpei** :…oui madame. »

_Shinpei s'installa derrière la batterie du lycée, sortit de sa poche deux baguettes noires avec son nom en italique sur chacune d'elles et commença à jouer un petit rythme tranquille, qui s'accéléra au fur et à mesure du « scenario » pour le spectacle. La prof était sur le cul, il jouait tellement bien que tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle lui applaudissaient déjà alors qu'il venait à peine de commencer. De son coté Mitsuru était très impressionné par le tallent de Shin, mais c'est surtout lié au faite que Mitsuru a toujours voulu jouer de la batterie. Quand Shin eu fini sa composition improvisé tous le monde se leva (Mitsu aussi !) et l'acclament avec des applaudissements encore plus fort que tout à l'heure !_

« **Shinpei** : pfou…elle croyait quand même pas pouvoir m'avoir celle la, niark niark, niark !

**Mitsuru** : en tout cas bravo, c'était magnifique…je n'aurai jamais cru qu'un garçon qui est aussi fragile et petit que toi puisse taper aussi fort, pour faire ce son spectaculaire !

**Shinpei** : *tire la langue* je suis pas petit d'abord !...mais merci…

**Mitsuru** : … … ha ha ha !

**Shinpei** : heyyy ! te moque pas!

**Mitsuru** : gamen, gomen, Shin-kun !

**Shinpei**: oh, tu peux m'appeler par –chan si tu veux!

**Mitsuru** : OK, Shin-chan !

**Shinpei** :*smile* hé hé !"

_Mitsuru prit une teinte rosée pendant maximum 3 secondes._

_C'était au tour de Mitsuru d'imaginer une déco pour la scène…il s'est mit à faire des petits brouillons au crayon à papier, il gribouillait un peu partout mais le tout a fini par faire quelque chose d'exceptionnelle et pour la deuxième fois de la journée la prof resta sur le cul._

_Shin regardait ce que Mitsuru faisait par-dessus son épaule. Shin lui soufflait, sans le vouloir dans le cou, provoquait des frissons chez ce dernier. Après de nombreux rougissements de Mitsuru à cause de Shin la journée se termina._

_**OoOoO**_

_J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que l' histoire tienne debout ! C'est d plus en plus des imprévu que j'avais pas sur me croquis, j'espère que je ne serai pas obliger de tout refaire ! C'était dur à imaginer mine de rien ! Mais bon je vais pas vous saouler plus longtemps ._

_Dans le chap. suivant : La rencontre tant attendu de Masato et Yuji ! Le harcèlement de Masato ! Et l'enquête de Yuji !_

_**Chapitre 3 : Le souffle du vent**_

_Manquer pas ça !_


	3. Le souffle du vent

_**SchOOl Club !**_

**Résumé** : Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et c'est ce que va démontrer cette fic ! Suivez les aventures de ces couples sweet & spicy !

**Couples **: Takeru x Chiyu/ Mitsuru x Shinpei/ Masato x Yuji.

**Note de l'auteur** : Le dernier chap. était assez rapide au niveau des évolutions des sentiments, je vais essayer de me corriger cette fois (enfin j'espère (-_-''))

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Le souffle du vent**_

_**Partie 1 : POV Masato :**_

_Dans mon club, je prend toujours la place qui est à coté de la fenêtre, rien que pour le voir…Il est tellement beau, il se donne toujours à fond et il a un sourire à en couper le souffle…Le nom de cette personne est Yuji…on est dans la même classe cette année, c'est génial, comme ça je pourrai le regarder de plus près tout les jours…bien sur, je ne fais que le regardais et espérer, je n'aurai jamais le courage de l'aborder, je suis trop timide et j'ai vraiment peur de me faire rejeter, surtout par mon premier amour…_

_Je sors de mon club, c'est dommage…j'aurai bien aimé rester et le regarder encore un petit peu…quand je franchie la porte d'entrée quelqu'un me chope, non, ils sont plusieurs ! Il y en a un grand aux cheveux brun celui qui est à coté c'est un petit châtain et l'autre c'est une grande perche blonde._

« **Moi** : Mais que ce que vous faites ? ! Lâchez-moi !

**Le brun** : on veut te parler deux minutes, Masa-chan ! »

_Je ne pressens rien de bon ! J'ai peur, j'ai envie de m'en aller mais ils sont trois et moi je suis tout seul sans compter que j'ai pas un corps d'athlète et je sais pas me battre…Oh, non ! Ils m'emmènent aux chiottes ! C'est pas vrai, tout mais pas ça ! J'ai peur de l'eau ! Ils fracassent la porte des toilettes me font rentrer dans une des cabines, la grande perche blonde me plaque contre le mur._

« **Le blond** : Désolé d'être si brutal avec toi princesse, mais on a besoin de ton aide !

**Moi** : Q-Que ce que tu veux dire par là ?

**Le châtain** : c'est simple, on a un devoir de 500 lignes à faire comme punition chacun, si on les faits pas on va se faire renvoyer, mais comme tu t'en doutes on le veut pas, c'est pour ça que tu vas le faire à notre place pour après demain.

**Moi** : non, jamais ! »

_Je me reçois un coup de poing au ventre du blond et je m'écroule sur le sol en poussant un gémissement. Mais j'avais oublié un détail, le châtain était dans ma classe l'année dernière…_

« **le châtain** : Attendez les gars ! Si on l'abime, il pourra pas faire notre devoir mais je connais ta phobie blondasse !...Je sais que tu as peur de l'eau ! »

_Un sourire sadique vient alors sur leurs visages… je veux partir bordel !_

_Il ne tarde pas à me faire baisser ma tête dans une cuvette…et il appuis sur la chasse…l'eau se met en marche et tourne…tourne inlassablement… je me sens mal…ce n'est pas de la peur, c'est une phobie, que j'ai depuis que j'ai failli me noyer dans la mer quand j'étais petit…je n'arrête pas de pleurer…A cette instant le brun retire ma tête de là, je baisse les yeux mais il relève mon menton avec ses doigts._

« **Le brun** : écoute-moi bien, si jamais tu veux pas le faire ou que tu ne l'as pas fait à temps, on peut te fera souffrir encore plus que maintenant, c'est claire ? !

**Moi **: o-oui…

**Le brun** : bien, bien, on viendra te voir à la sortie, d'accord ? Ah, oui et le sujet c'est la violence dans les établissements scolaires. »

_Le blond me caresse la joue…_

« **Le blond** : t'es vraiment mignon dans cet état, mouillé et en pleure…ça donne presqu'envie de te violer…ha ha ha ! »

_Ils doivent être au courant pour Takeru…maintenant ça pourrait être mon tour…Je me relève et je m'en vais…à la sortie j'espère que y aura personne, je suis trempé et j'ai les yeux rouge…des larmes coulent encore sur mon visage…je m'en vais mais, il reste encore quelqu'un…j'essaye de me cacher mais c'est trop tard il vient vers moi._

« **Le garçon** : S'cuse moi, t'as pas l'heure ?...hey, mais tu pleure ? ! Et t'es tout mouillé ! »

_Je viens de reconnaitre sa voix…c'est lui…celui qui me hante depuis déjà un an : Yuji…_

« **Yuji** : hey, ça va ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

**Moi** :…rien…rien d'important… »

_Il me prend par les épaules et me fait m'assoir contre un arbre à coté de lui…_

« **Yuji** : Tu es un des amis de Takeru je pense, je vous vois souvent ensemble, je pense que tu es au courant de se qui s'est passé…c'est dégueulasse ce qu'ils ont fait ! Hey, mais attend, tu te fais pas maltraité par hasard ?

**Moi** : je…non…non pas du tout…

**Yuji** :*fronce les sourcils* tu te moques de moi ? ça se voit que tu mens !

**Moi** : je…je… »

_Et je fonds en larmes…c'est peut être pathétique mais c'est comme ça…il me regarde à peine deux seconde et me serre dans ses bras…il sent si bon…je veux bien rester comme ça encore un petit moment._

« **Yuji** : chut, chut, calme toi, …Viens, je vais t'emmener dans un resto que je connais !*smile* »

_Et on était parti dans un resto…on a beaucoup discuté, ce qui m'étonne de moi, j'aurai jamais cru que je pouvais rire et parler autant ! Je ne lui ai rien dis, mais il m'a dit que je pouvais compter sur lui…et qu'il allait m'aider si jamais quelque chose n'allait pas…je rentre et fais leurs devoirs…je veux juste me débarrasser de ça…_

_**Partie 2 : POV Yuji : **_

_Depuis que je l'ai vu comme ça je n'arrête pas d'y penser…je l'ai revue dans le même état encore…je me demande qui lui fait ça…ce soir c'est décidé ! Je vais aller voir ce qu'il se passe ! À tout prit !_

_Lorsque je fini mes activités dans le club, je me dirige vers le sien…mais il n'y a plus personne ! Je le vois entrer au toilettes accompagné de 3 personnes, j'essaye de le rejoindre en courant mais un putain de pion m'arrête en disant de ne pas courir dans les couloirs, mais je m'en fous, moi ! Je veux juste savoir ce qu'il se passe aux chiottes ! Quelques minutes plus tard ce connard me lâche je cours vers les toilettes, dont la porte est entrouverte. Je suis à quelques mètres seulement mais une conversation parvient à mes oreilles…_

« **Un gars **: …t'as bien compris j'espère ! Il nous faut cette dissertation, alors tu vas être gentil comme d'habitude, nee, Masa-chan ?

**Masato** : …ok…

**Un autre gars** : bien, mon mignon, on se voit demain ! »

_Cette bande de cons sortent des chiottes mais j'ai pas le temps de les rattraper je vais vers Masato…Masato !...j'ouvre la porte mais je ne vois personne cependant il y a comme un miaulement…un bruit je m'approche vers la cabine d'où vient le bruit et je l'ouvre doucement…et devant moi une vision d'horreur… Masato est un boule contre un mur, trempé de la tête aux pieds et est en pleure._

« **Moi** : Masato…

**Masato** :*surprit* yu…ji..

**Moi** : …G-gomen Masato…je me suis rendu compte de rien j'aurai du réagir avant !

**Masato** :… … Yuji ?…*tremble* »

_Je le prends dans mes bras mais il s'effondre…je me sens mal…_

« **Moi** : Masato…je ne…veux plus que ça se reproduise…je leur laisserai plus jamais t'approcher !

**Masato** : mais…mais je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal, moi… »

_Il se sert encore plus contre moi…_

**« Moi** : t'en fais pas pour moi…je saurais te protéger !

**Masato** :*me regarde dans les yeux* merci *sourit faiblement* »

_Il me fait un sourire et je me sens apaiser par lui…vraiment…Ce soir là je le raccompagne chez lui et il me fait un bisou sur la joue en me remerciant...Je sens mes joues chauffer ! Mais je ne sais pas exactement d'où ça me vient mais, je veux le voir sourire…rien que pour ça je vais soulever des montagnes !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Alors, alors ?_

_Perso je voulais faire un truc plus long mais en ce moment j'ai des blèms avec un vieux con, alors bon…_(-_-')

_J'espère qu'il est pas trop mauvais à vos yeux et bon je vais résumer le chap. suivant :__Alors les 3 beaux gosses ont des problèmes dans quelques matières…il va falloir des cours de rattrapage et vous savez déjà qui sont les heureux élus qui vont devoir s'occuper d'eux !_

_**Chapitre 4 : Cours de rattrapage et rapprochement !**_

_**Manquer pas ça Minna !**_


	4. Cours de ratrappage et raprochement

_**SchOOl Club !**_

**Résumé** : Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et c'est ce que va démontrer cette fic ! Suivez les aventures de ces couples sweet & spicy !

**Couples **: Takeru x Chiyu/ Mitsuru x Shinpei/ Masato x Yuji.

**Note de l'auteur** : Le dernier chap. était encore trop rapide je voulais le faire plus long mais bon, j'ai réussi à faire passer mon idée c'est déjà ça !^^

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 4 : Cours de rattrapage et rapprochement !**_

_Pendant un jour d'école comme les autres, les cours étaient toujours aussi ennuyeux, les profs étaient toujours aussi saoulant…mais certains regards se posèrent sur d'autres et ne les lâchaient pas durant toute la journée … _

_Chiyu, lui ne faisait que pensait à une émission de gags (de bas niveau) et ricanait dans son coin sauf que…_

« **Le prof** : J'ai vos copies du dernier contrôle…et c'est pas brillant…Chiyu-san, je vois que ça vous fait rire d'avoir ce genre de note minable…et je ne parle pas seulement de lui ! Même pas la moitié des élèves a réussi ce contrôle! C'est lamentable ! Et bla bla bla bla…. »

_***Les pensées de Mitsuru**__ : putain, quand est ce qu'il va nous lâchez les baskets c'te con ?*_

_*__**Les pensées de Yuji**__ : oh, c'est déjà l'heure de se réveiller…*baille* fait chier*_

_*__**Les pensées de Chiyu**__ : Putain, pourquoi je me suis marré…_(-_-')*

« **Le prof** : bien, comme j'ai pas envie que vous ayez tous de mauvaises notes dans ma matière, on va procéder comme ça : je vais mettre chaque élève qui a échoué avec un élève qui a réussi, vous allez me faire un exposé avec un sujet de votre choix pour remonter votre moyenne.

Alors les groupes sont : bla bla bla (noms des autres élèves) Chiyu-san avec Takeru-san, Mitsuru-san avec Shinpei-san et voyons…Yuji-san avec Masato-san aussi bla bla (noms des autres élèves).Voilà, donc vous devez me le faire pour le début de la semaine prochaine, autrement dit, il ne vous reste que 3 jours, enfin, maintenant 2 jours et demi, bonne chance ! »

_Lorsque la cloche sonna Chiyu, Mitsuru et Yuji allèrent voir leurs nains chéris._

« **Chiyu** : Yo Takeru, salut minna !

**Takeru** : Oh Chiyu ? !...Konnichiwa!*un peu rouge*

**Shinpei** : Mitsuru ohayo.

**Mitsuru** : …hum, toi aussi…

**Yuji** : Chaluuu, mon choupinou !

**Masato** : Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, Yu *tout rouge*

**Chiyu** : Yu ? Vous vous connaissez ?

**Masato** : Euh oui, on a eu l'occasion de se voir récemment…

**Chiyu** : Wesh, bah c'est cool ! Bon sinon on se donne rendez-vous où, quand et à quelle heure ?

**Takeru** : Eh bien tu peux venir chez moi samedi dans l'aprèm' …et comme le devoir est dur, je sais pas moi…viens vers 14h.

**Chiyu** : OK !

**Masato** : C'est pareil pour moi.

**Yuji** : Yes !

**Shinpei** : Dis, ça te dérange pas on peut le faire chez toi ?*regard triste*

**Mitsuru** : *surprit* …ok, pas de problèmes.

**Yuji** : Ok bah, on se voit demain les gars, bye !

**Tous** : okay ! Bye ! »

_Tous repartirent chez eux et tous, __**sans exception,**__ étaient excités._

…

_Le lendemain un certain châtain était excité d'aller chez le petit blond._

_* __**Les pensées de Chiyu**__ : Wouah, je vais enfin pouvoir aller chez lui…je suis excité et je n'arrête pas de penser à lui depuis la dernière fois… je ne laisserai personne lui faire du mal ! Je le protégerai coute que coute ! …En plus il est tellement mignon que pour vouloir lui faire du mal il faut être qu'une grosse merde sans cœur ! Mignon…vraiment mignon…Mignon ? ! _

_M-mais que ce qui me prends de dire ça ? ! ….Je suis quand même pas amoureux de lui, si ? M-mais c'est pas possible j-je ne comprends pas mais… …mais… je dois avouer qu'il exactement ce que je cherche depuis un certain temps…oui…oui je l'aime… *_

_Mine de rien avec son monologue intérieur, il était déjà arrivé devant la maison de son beau blond tout kawaiii. Et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement sur Takeru, tout beau et tout joyeux._

« **Takeru** : Ohayo Chiyu !

**Chiyu** : Yoh, blondinet !

**Takeru** : Dozo, fais comme chez toi !

**Chiyu** : yep ! »

_Il était content de le revoir, surtout en tête à tête, depuis le temps où il en rêvait._

_Takeru entraina tout de suite Chiyu dans sa chambre et ils s'assirent tout le deux sur le lit du plus petit._

« **Chiyu** : dis…tu vas mieux depuis la dernière fois ?

**Takeru** : je n'ai pas oublié mais…merci d'avoir été là, je t'en suis extrêmement reconnaissant *colgate smile*

**Chiyu** : *rougit* ah euh…de rien…je t'aime bien tu sais ?

**Takeru** : hein ? ah ! moi aussi, je t'adore ! »

_Et Takeru se jeta sur Chiyu pour lui faire un gros câlin ! Le pauvre était gêné, sans le vouloir Takeru éveillais les pulsions de Chiyu…_

…

_Un peu plus loin de cette maison, notre éternel « mister : joie de vivre » allait, non, courrait pour voir Masato, on aurait dit qu'il avait des ailes ! Il connaissait plus que bien le chemin pour se rendre chez son beau blond, car depuis « l'accident » il le ramenait toujours chez lui, pour s'assurer de sa sécurité. C'est ainsi qu'il arriva essoufflé devant chez le blond qui ne tarda que 3 secondes avant d'ouvrir à l'élu de son cœur._

« **Yuji** : Salut ! ça va ?

**Masato** : Yes Yu ! ha ha ! Bonjours, vient ! »

_Depuis l'accident il ne pu faire autrement que sourire bêtement devant Yuji mais ils étaient devenus amis et c'était une chose inespéré pour lui il y a quelque temps._

…

_De l'autre coté de la ville Mitsuru pensait lui aussi - « pourquoi ne pas m'avoir invité chez lui, et ce regard sombre ? »_

_D'un autre coté un petit châtain de la taille d'un nain de jardin et une silhouette plus qu'androgyne se dirigea vers la porte d'entré, un major d'homme vint lui ouvrir. Il pénétra dans cette maison un peu trop grande à son gout…il entendit des choses tomber et voulu voir ce que c'était et c'est là qu'il vit Mitsuru armé d'un sabre en bois en train de se battre contre des mannequins en paille._

« **Misturu** : …ah, c'est toi Shin, konnichiwa, tu vas bien ?

**Shinpei** : ah ! *rouge* oui merci, désolé de te déranger pendant que tu t'entraines…je vais attendre dehors. »

_Mitsuru attrapa le poignet de Shinpei pou le faire rester._

**« Mitsuru** : non, pars pas ! T'es bien le seul qui me dérange pas… »

_A ce moment là, Mitsuru ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait agi ainsi mais ne voulait pas faire de la peine au jeune batteur._

_A ce moment là, Shinpei ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait rougit comme une tomate mais d'un autre coté i était heureux que Mitsuru soit aussi « affectif » envers lui…_

…

_Chiyu et Takeru avaient fait un exposé sur le corps humain, qui avait un peu amusé leur camarades de classes (…hm, le petit oiseau, hm hm, qui en bas…), et ont eu 89 sur 100._

_Yuji et Masato, eux avait fait un exposé sur un livre (d'amour), qui a fait rêvait toutes les jeunes filles de la classe et ont eu pour ça, 95 sur 100._

_Mitsuru et Shinpei avaient fait un exposé sur l'art du Kendo, un art ancestral et typiquement japonais. Et ce sont débrouillé avec 91 sur 100._

_Cette fois ci, le prof avait eu une excellente idée._

_**OoOoO**_

_Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi Mitsuru avait de mauvaises notes ? Alors qu'il est si riche et qu'il semble pas con? Eh bien la réponse est simple… : Il a passé la nuit de la veille du control à parler de son jeu vidéo préféré, avec ses potes sur le net…la vérité est bien là…_

_Sinon moi je le trouve pas mauvais ce chap. _

_Dans le prochain chapitre !: Une sortie entre eux six ! Des situations gênantes mais plaisantes aux spectateu ! Et pour finir quelqu'un avoue enfin son amour !_

_**Chapitre 5 : Une sortie inoubliable !**_

_**Manquez pas ça Minna !**_


	5. Une sortie inoubliable!

_**SchOOl Club !**_

**Résumé** : Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et c'est ce que va démontrer cette fic ! Suivez les aventures de ces couples sweet & spicy !

**Couples **: Takeru x Chiyu/ Mitsuru x Shinpei/ Masato x Yuji.

**Note de l'auteur** : Je me suis rendu compte d'un truc…j'aime les happy end ? ! ! !

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 5 : Une sortie inoubliable !**_

_C'était enfin les vacances ! Et bien mérités d'ailleurs ! Nos six amis avaient gardé contact et Yuji avait proposé à tout le monde d'aller à une fête foraine. Et c'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvent comme ça… :_

« **Yuji** : Yoh, minna !

**Tous** : Ohayo !

**Yuji** : alors, on y va ?

**Takeru** : Viiiiiii !

**Chiyu** : let's go minna ! »

_Tous le monde alla à cette fête, ce n'était que le début de l'aprèm' du coup bah ils avaient beaucoup de temps devant eux. Ils ont commencé par les montagnes russes. Ils étaient par deux : Takeru et Chiyu derrière Mitsuru et Shinpei et encore derrière Yuji et Masato._

« **Takeru** **et** **Chiyu** : OUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Shinpei** : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

**Mitsuru** : …wouah…ça va vite…

**Masato** : KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA, AUUU SECOURS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Yuji** : T'INQUIETE MA POUUUUUUUULE ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

**Masato** : YUUUUUUUUUUUU, ARRETE DE ME TRAITER DE POUUUULE ! ! !*virage*

**Yuji** : T'IQIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEETE C'EST BIEEEENTOOOOOOT FINIIIIII ! »

_Sous ces belles paroles l'attraction s'arrêta et ils partirent tous, plus ou moins contents, selon la personne…_

_Pour le deuxième manège ils ont __presque tous__ choisi été la maison hantéééé !_

_L'attraction été enfaite quelque chose d'assez complexe, tout d'abord c'était sur des railles et la « chose » dans laquelle tout le monde été assit était…une espèce de boule noir à deux places…si si je vous assure…_

« **Takeru** : Wouah, SuGoi !(une petite pub pour les SuG xD !)

**Chiyu** : C'est claire, c'est trop bien fait et Ouah !

**Takeru** : Ha ha ! Chiyu a peur d'une araignée euh ! Chiyu a AAAAAh !

**Chiyu** :…Takeru a peur d'un squeletteuh, na na nanereuh !

**Takeru** : *tire la langue* bu, méchant ! Je te boude si c'est comme cha ! *croise ses mains sur son torses et gonfle ses joues = kawaii !*

**Chiyu** : ow, allez, boude pas… je vais t'acheter une barbe à papa.

**Takeru** : C'est vrai ? !

**Chiyu** : bien sur !

**Takeru** : Ouais ! »

…

_**Du coté de Mitsuru et Shinpei :**_

« **Mitsuru** :…j'ai toujours adoré les maisons hantées…

**Shinpei** : …Ouah, le grand Mitsuru-sama lance une conversation ! HA HA HA ! C'est fun, mais moi ça me fait peur les maisons hantées !

**Mitsuru** : 1 – te moque pas de moi*le frappe gentiment sur la tête*…2 – je te protégerai au cas ou…

**Shinpei** : C'est vrai ? ! Arigato Mitsu !

**Mitsuru** : Mitsu ?

**Shinpei** : Bah c'est plus kawaiii, nee ? *expression de petit enfant a-d-o-r-a-b-l-e!*

**Mitsuru** :… … oui t'as raison…*rougit un peu* »

_Inutile de préciser que Shin a eu beaucoup de fois la trouille mais son « Mitsu-chan » était là pour le prendre dans ses bras (et il s'est pas gêné pour le faire d'ailleurs)_

…

_**Du coté de Masato et Yuji : **_

_Masato s'agrippa fermement au bras de Yuji et not' petit Yu eu un grand sourire._

« **Masato** : *d'une petite voix* Tu me lâche pas, hein ?

**Yuji** : haaa, mais comment je pourrai et puis je te ferai remarquer qu'on est dans la même boule…

**Masato** : oui, d'accord…

**Yuji** :…tu me boude pas, hein ?

**Masato** : nan Yu je pourrai pas de toute façon… »

_Et un autre sourire vint éclairer le visage de Yuji, à ce moment là il se sentait bien comme ça quand…une araignée géante plein de poils et de sang vient se poser devant eux et…Masato a failli avoir une crise cardiaque…_

…

_Après la maison hantée tous le monde s'achetèrent quelque chose à manger et bien sur, Takeru eu sa barbe-à-papa chérie._

« **Masato** : Bon, bah maintenant comme on a fait les meilleurs trucs qu'est censé avoir toute bonne fête foraine qui se respecte, on devrait faire le plus grand culte des fêtes foraines…

**Takeru** : LA GRANDE ROUE ! ! !

**Shinpei** : Ouais !

**Yuji** : On fait les mêmes groupes que d'hab' ?

**Chiyu** : Bah, ouais, pour pas changer ! *smile*

**YUji** : Ok bah, let's go ! »

_Tous partirent prendre une place dans les cabines de la grande roue…_

_* __**les pensées de Masato**__ : je devrai lui dire…je ne pourrai plus me taire en sa présence… *_

_Quand tout le monde fut installé la roue démarra._

« **Masato** : euh, Yu j-je peux te parler de quelque chose… ?

**Yuji** : bah, oui bien sur, que ce qu'il y a ?

**Masato** : eh bien je AAAAAAhhhh ! »

_La roue s'était arrêtée et faisait bouger dans tout les sens les cabines par la même occasion…_

…

_**Du coté de Takeru et Chiyu : **_

« **Takeru** : AAAAAAAh ! »

_Après la secousse des cabines Takeru était tombé sur un genou et se fit très mal._

« **Takeru** : aiiie.

**Chiyu** : hey, Takeru ça va ? ! »

_Il l'aida à se relever._

« **Takeru** : Je me suis fait mal au genou, ça fait mal.

**Chiyu** : fait voir. Oulà ! Putain c'est tout rouge !

**Takeru** : j-je crois pas que je pourrais tenir encore debout. »

_Alors qu'il était en train de s'effondrer Chiyu le rattrapa et le fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux._

« **Chiyu** : Comme ça c'est mieux, non ?

**Takeru** :*un peu rouge* ou-oui, ç-ça va mieux… »

_Et ils restèrent comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la panne…_

…

_**Du coté de Masato et Yuji : **_

« **Masato** : aiie

**Yuji** : ça va Masato ?

**Masato** : euh oui, ça va…

**Yuji** : bon, bah on va se faire chier à cause de cette putain de panne ! ça peut durer plus d'une heure ces conneries !

**Masato** :…oui…surement…

**Yuji** : tu…tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, non ?

**Masato** : ah, euh, oui ! *allez lance toi !*Yu je…enfaite je voulais te dire que…j-je suis…amoureux de toi, depuis l'année dernière…*baisse la tête*

**Yuji** :…*sur le cul avec des yeux en forme de soucoupes* »

…

_**Du coté de Shinpei et Mitsuru :**_

« **Shinpei** : Au secouuuurs laissez nous sortiiir !

**Mitsuru** : …calme toi Shin…

**Shinpei** : **me calmer ? ! me calmer ? !** Non mais ça va pas, non ? A l'aiiiiiiide !

**Mitsuru** : Shin…calme toi !

**Shinpei** : AAAAAAAAAAAAHH , mamaaaaaaaaaaan dasketééééééééé ! laissez moi sortir !*en tapant contre la vitre de la cabine.*

**Mitsuru** : Bon maintenant ça suffit ! »

_Mitsuru attrapa le poignet de Shinpei et l'attira contre lui en le serrant dans ses bras…_

« **Mitsuru** : …c'est bon, là t'es calmé ?

**Shinpei** : …voui…arigato Mitsu-chan… »

_Pour eux aussi ce fut cette position jusqu'à la fin de la panne…_

…

_**Du coté de Masato et Yuji :**_

« **Yuji** : c-c'est vrai, t-tu m'aimes ?

**Masato** : …hai…

**Yuji** : j-je…je suis désolé… »

_Ce fut un choc pour Masato…tous ces rêves… tous ses espoirs étaient anéanties… _

_Ce soir là ne fut pas un soir comme les autres, Takeru rentra chez lui dans les bras de Chiyu, qui le portait telle une princesse…_

_Shinpei et Mitsuru sont rentré ensemble avec des liens nettement plus fort qu'avant…Mitsuru avait enfin compris l'origine de ses pensées…il était amoureux de Shin cette fois il n'y en avait aucun doute…_

_Ce soir là Masato était décapité…et ne disait pas un seul mot sur le chemin de retour…Ce soir là Yuji rentrait chez lui avec une mauvaise impression d'avoir fait de la peine au petit blond…_

_**OoOoO**_

_Alors…__ Comme je sais que tu adore ce couple_ _GOMEN __NiLuNaTsu-Chan !_

_Mais Masato et Yuji ont passé de bon moments ensemble, nee ?_

_Et puis comme je l'ai dit_ _au début de chap. j'adore les happy end, alors il vont finir ensemble c'est sur !^^_

_Dans le chap. suivant : POV Yuiji et Masato ! Révélation de Yuji sur le « pourquoi tu veux pas sortir avec Masato » ! Masato fait des jaloux ! Le kiss final pour les deux zigotos !_

_**Chapitre 6 : Spécial Love POV !**_

_**Manqué pas ça Minna !**_


	6. Spécial Love POV

_**SchOOl Club !**_

**Résumé** : Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et c'est ce que va démontrer cette fic ! Suivez les aventures de ces couples sweet & spicy !

**Couples **: Takeru x Chiyu/ Mitsuru x Shinpei/ Masato x Yuji.

**Note de l'auteur** : …J'avais un peu la flemme de l'écrire en même temps c'est les vacs alors c'est normal mais bon…

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 6 : Spécial Love POV!**_

_**POV Masato :**_

…_Pourquoi…pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?...Un simple « je suis désolé » … je m'attendais pas à avoir une réponse positive mais …mais ça fait encore plus mal que ce que je pensais…J'avais envie de mourir, d'en finir avec cette douleur…est ce que j'ai vraiment mérité ça ? Je l'aimais…non…je l'aime encore, dès le premier regard, dès l'année dernière… _

_Aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée des vacances, je n'en peux vraiment plus…j'ai passé toutes les vacances à pleurer dans mon lit et je n'en suis presque pas sorti…_

_Maintenant nos deux « bandes » se fréquentent de plus en plus, du coup je serai obliger de le voir…j'en ai pas envie mais je vais quand même lui demander des explications de son refus…il n'était pas froid, je voyais qu'il voulait pas me faire de mal mais … « je suis désolé »…ça fait mal, peut être plus que des insultes…Et si…et si il avait déjà un copain ? Ou une copine ? Alors je pourrai…non…c'est impossible…vaut mieux ne pas avoir de faux espoirs…je me ferai encore du mal à cause de ça…_

_Je rentre dans la classe et je vois notre petit groupe, je m'y approche…je le vois pas…d'un certain coté tant mieux…je ne veux pas le voir mais je veux des explications !_

_**POV Yuji :**_

_Aujourd'hui je dois aller au bahut…je ne veux pas…j'ai donné ma réponse à Masa, je l'aime beaucoup, certes, mais…je n'ai jamais été de ce bord là moi! Et je ne pense pas que je le serai un jour !_

_J'entre en classe et je les vois tous ressemblés autour de la table de Takeru…mais __**lui**__ aussi, il est là il me lance un regard indéchiffrable et son visage ne bouge pas, il reste froid…je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le coup, surtout s'il me regarde comme ça…_

_A la fin du cours je vais aux chiottes mais quelqu'un m'attrape par la manche de ma chemise, je me retourne et je le vois…je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment…_

« **Masato** : Yuji-kun, on peut se parler ?

**Moi** : Huh ? »

_Yuji…-kun ?_

_**POV Masato :**_

« **Moi** : On peut se parler Yuji-kun ?

**Yuji** : Huh ? »

_Je veux savoir pourquoi il a dit non…_

« **Yuji** : Heu, oui, bien sur…

**Moi** : Viens, on va dehors… »

_Je lui propose d'aller dans la cour, parce qu'il y a un petit jardin que j'apprécie beaucoup, en plus il y a des cerisiers en fleurs et j'ai toujours adoré les Sakura…ce sera l'endroit idéal pour parler, retenter ma chance et surtout, surtout lui demander des explications…_

« **Moi** : Je te l'ai dis il y a une semaine…et je te le redis…je suis amoureux de toi…

**Yuji** : Je-je…bon, comme je te l'ai déjà dis je suis désolé…

**Moi** : …Nazé ? (pourquoi)

**Yuji** : écoute…je ne sais pas comment te le dire sans te vexer…je t'aime vraiment beaucoup mais je ne m'imagine pas une seule seconde avec…avec un mec, on m'a toujours dit que c'était bizarre et pas normal…et puis voilà c'est surtout que, je ne me vois pas avec un homme…gomen… »

_Alors…alors c'était pour ça… ?...Je me sens décapité…j'ai l'impression que mes 5 sens sont parti…j'ai du mal à voir normalement, tout devient si flou, j'entends plus rien, je ne sens plus rien, que se soit les cerisiers ou un contact physique je suis bloqué…j'ai l'impression d'être mort…_

« **Moi** : Yu… … bien… je te demanderai juste de ne plus m'adresser la parole »

_Mon regard devient vitreux et je pars, sans un mot de plus…maintenant tout est fini, je me dépêche de m'enfuir, je ne voulais tellement pas craquer devant lui mais j'ai versé une larme en prononçant la dernière phrase…je vais courir plus que jamais…je veux m'enfuir, tout oublier mais…en aucun cas je ne reviendrai en arrière…ça, c'est ce que tout les gens disent mais, à quoi ça servirai ? Ça réponse sera toujours la même…Je cours encore et encore je ne vais plus m'arrêter…mais je rentre dans quelqu'un._

« -Masato, c'est toi ?

**Moi** : M-Miyavi ? ! »

…

_**POV Yuji :**_

_Pour tout vous dire je me sens minable…je ne me vois pas du tout avec un homme mais…je me sens mal…je sais que c'est moi qui ai fais tout ça mais j'étais sérieux… « je te demanderai juste de ne plus m'adresser la parole »…c'est bien ce que j'ai mérité non ?...après tous la vie, elle est pas censé être rose…_

_Je rentre dans a classe et je vois…Masato dans les bras d'un autre mec ? ! C'est quoi ce délire ? ! Il me dit qu'il est amoureux de MOI et il est dans les bras d'un AUTRE MEC ? ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? ! C'est surement l'autre grande perche qui a posé ses pates sur lui ! Je vais lui dire deux mots tiens ! Alors que je m'avance avec rage vers cette grande perche brune une main m'arrête._

« **Moi** : *surprit* Mitsuru ?

**Mitsuru** :… viens deux minutes, faudrait que tu m'explique un truc ! »

_Expliquer un truc ? ! Mais de quoi il parle ? ! Je dois aller en foutre une à l'autre connard qui pose ses mains sur MON Masato ! Une fois dans le couloir il me lâche et me fixe…_

« **Moi** : … … Raaah ! Merde que ce qu'il y a ? J'étais occupé, moi !

**Mitsuru** : C'est plutôt, toi qui devrait me dire ce qu'il y a, tu fonce sur un sempai avec rage, pour récupérer Masato alors que tu lui a dis que tu n'en voulais pas, de son amour.

**Moi** :*sur le cul* Mais…comment tu sais ça ?

**Mitsuru** : Je te ferai remarquer qu'il est resté dans son lit, sous la couette à pleurer pendant toutes les vacances, tu t'en rends compte ? ! Alors je suis désolé mais comme Shin et moi on s'est inquiété pour lui, on est allé le voir...et on l'a trouvait dans un état pas terrible… et à cause de toi en plus !

**Moi** : oui je sais…mais on m'a toujours dis que c'était bizarre, deux mecs ensemble mais quand je l'ai vu dans les bras de l'autre, j'ai voulu aller la buter, cette grande perche…

**Mitsuru** :…Franchement…tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

**Moi** : je…non

**Mitsuru** : T'es amoureux de lui, baka ! …J'ai jamais autant parlé…tu m'as fatigué avec tes histoires…

**Moi** : m-moi j-je suis amoureux ? !

**Mitsuru** : T'as besoin de d'autres preuves ?

**Moi** : non, ça va Mitsu…mais, que ce que je fais maintenant ?

**Mitsuru** : Ha, la la, tu vas lui dire que tu l'aimes et puis…on verra ensuite… »

_La sonnerie annonça la fin de la récré, je suis amoureux de Masato ! Mais quelque par je suis content que ce soit ça…maintenant je vais arracher ma poule chéri des griffes de ce chat voleur ! (Miyavi)_

_Je n'arrête pas de le regarder…raaah, comment je vais lui dire que je l'aime alors que je viens tout juste de refuser ? ! Deux fois en plus ! Faut que je trouve une solution, je vais l'attraper à la pause déjeuner !_

_**A la pause déjeuner :**_

_Aller, courage Yuji ! Je vois Masato vers Takeru, m'avance et je pause ma main sur son épaule, il se retourne, surprit mais aborde un regard triste …_

« **Moi** : …J'ai quelque chose de super important à te dire…

**Masato** :…mais moi j'ai plus rien à te dire !

**Moi** : Ma vie en dépends alors onegai ! »

_Tu dois me croire !_

« **Masato** :…je…

**Moi** : ça ne prendra pas longtemps !*et je le traine en dehors de la classe* écoute…enfaite eh bah, je t'aime Masa-chan !

**Masato** :… … … Tu te fous de moi ? Je t'ai avoué ce que je ressentais deux fois et tu m'as rejeté, d'ailleurs il ne s'est pas passé une journée depuis la dernière ! Et tu me dis que tu m'aime ? ! !

**Moi** : Je sais mais…comme je te l'ai dis pendant mes refus je t'adore_, _ce matin je me sentais mal et, et quand je t'ai vu dans les bras de l'autre grande perche j'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être jaloux et je voulais aller lui casser la gueule parce que t'étais dans ces bras mais Mitsuru m'as retenu et m'a parlé, il m'as expliqué certaine choses…et j'ai compris que je t'aime…alors je suis vraiment désolé pour ce que j'ai pu te dire et je suis un vrai baka pour ne pas l'avoir remarquer plus tôt mais…onegai, laisse moi une chance… »

_Ses mains se posent doucement sur mon visage et il m'embrasse…je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, en plus il a un gout sucrée…j'aime tellement ça, je l'aime…_

« **Masato** : Finalement il avait raison…

**Moi** : qui ?

**Masato** : la grande perche que t'as vu c'est mon voisin et sempai, il s'appelle Miyavi et il m'a dit que pour t'avoir je devrai te rendre jaloux et comme ça tu comprendras ton erreur.

**Moi** : Wouah…bah il est fort ton sempai ! »

_**OoOoO**_

_Il est beau ce chap. hein ? Mitsuru est devenu cupidon XD !_

_Sinon, je me suis relue il y quelque temps et j'ai remarqué que mes histoires c'est surtout du dialogue et pas assez de description et je vais essayer de changer ça._

_Dans le chap. suivant : Les problèmes de Shinpei avec ses parents ! Mitsuru qui fait une proposition à Shin !_

_**Chapitre 7 : The problèmes !**_

_**Manqué pas ça Minna !**_


	7. THE Problèmes!

_**SchOOl Club !**_

**Résumé** : Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et c'est ce que va démontrer cette fic ! Suivez les aventures de ces couples sweet & spicy !

**Couples **: Takeru x Chiyu/ Mitsuru x Shinpei/ Masato x Yuji.

**Note de l'auteur** : J'avais encore la flème d'écrire mais vous ne me laissez pas des reviews, alors ce serai bien si vous me donniez votre avis, et j'ai qu'une seule chose à dire…

_**REVIEWS ONEGAI !**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 7 : The Problèmes!**_

_Il s'en allait de chez lui en courant…c'était plus possible comme ça…depuis l'apparition de son beau-père, cet homme qui le dévorait du regard, tous les jours et qui s'amusait à le toucher « innocemment », en prétextant ramasser quelque chose, ou de lui « monter son affection »… tout allait de travers, c'était pas normal ce comportement…sa mère ne s'en rendait pas compte, elle vivait le bonheur parfait avec lui et pensait que son fils et son mari s'entendaient bien…_

_Mais aujourd'hui ce n'était pas pareil…il l'avait violé, il avait violé son beau-fils…il avait violé Shin…il a passé la nuit dehors…il ne pouvait…non, plutôt il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui…c'était trop dur…_

_Le jour suivant Shinpei alla au lycée, mais après avoir passé la nuit dehors, il était pas très en état, surtout niveau tête et vêtements. _

« **Masato** : Salut Shin-chan !

**Shinpei** : S'lut…

**Masato**: Oulà, ça a pas l'air d'aller là.

**Shinpei** : quelque p'tits blèm' mais rien de grave, t'inquiète…

**Masato** : …T'as des cernes sous les yeux et…Ah Bonjours mon cœur ! »

_Ils étaient officiellement ensemble ces deux là, Masato et Yuji…c'était beau à voir…Mitsuru arriva, lui aussi._

« **Mitsuru** : Shin ? Pourquoi t'es dans cet état là ? »

_En effet, Shin avait des cernes grises, il tremblait de froid et ces vêtements étaient légèrement trempés par la pluie de la veille…_

« **Yuji et Masato** : Wouah, vous avez vu il s'inquiète !

**Takeru et Chiyu** *qui viennent d'arriver* : Oh, ça c'est un couple à mettre ensemble ça !

**Mitsuru** :… n'importe quoi… …

**Shinpei** : j'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit, y a rien de spécial, je vous assure ! ha ha. »

_Mitsuru scruta Shinpei du regard…quelque chose c'était vraiment passé et il allait bien découvrir ce que c'était ! Coute que coute !_

_Après un de leur cours ennuyeux…_

« **Mitsuru** : Shin, on peut aller prendre un café après les cours ? *se force à sourire comme quelqu'un de normal ! XD !*

**Shinpei** : Hmmm…si c'est toi qui paye c'est d'accord !

**Mitsuru** :…mais bien sur, puisque je t'ai invité et…

**Yuji** : T'as appris des choses mon p'tit, omedeto ! Il faut toujours se laisser inviter !

**Shinpei** : J'apprends vite tonton Yuji, hé hé ! »

_Dans la tête de Mitsuru une seule question planait - « comment je peux encore supporter ces baka, franchement ! »_

_Après les cours Mitsuru et Shinpei vont dans un petit café sympa dans le centre ville, ils y sont parti en scooter et chacun des deux avait beaucoup apprécié la petite balade, Shin car il serrait le taille de Mitsuru entre ses mais, qu'il pouvait s'appuyer contre son dos et c'était tellement agréable…Mitsu parce que…parce qu'il avait son petit bout de choux accroché à lui …ils parlaient de tout et de rien, même si les deux sentaient que l'heure de l'interrogatoire était proche._

« **Mitsuru** : …t'as pris ta douche avec tes vêtements ce matin ?…

**Shinpei** : …hein…?

**Mitsuru** : ce matin tu tremblais et tes vêtements étaient mouillés et toi t'étais aussi congelé qu'un glaçon…alors ? Tu ne veux pas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? *le fixant*

**Shinpei** :…*supportant pas le regard de Mitsu * …j-je…*yeux larmoyants* …i-il … il m'a…violé… »

_Le dernier mot avait été prononcé très faiblement…Le visage de Mitsuru se déforma, et laissa place à une expression de colère très mal contrôlé, si jamais il pétait un câble ici…il n'en restera que des ruines…_

« **Mitsuru** :…*grinçant des dents* …Qui ?...

**Shinpei** : …mon beau-père, hier…quand il est rentré du boulot et que y avait pas maman…c'était la première fois qu'il avait fait…ça…avant il me tripotait en disant que c'était des accidents au début j'y est cru…mais il a continué et ça commençait à devenir embarrassant et…et… finalement il l-l'a fait…»

_Il fondait en larmes…mais comment supporter ça ? D'un coup Mitsuru se leva, posa l'argent sur la table et attrapa le poignet de Shinpei, il le tira vers la sortie et une fois sur le scoot, Shin lui demanda où est ce qu'il l'emmenait…_

« **Mitsuru** : Chez toi !

**Shinpei** : m-mais…pourquoi ?

**Mitsuru** :…tu verras bien ! »

_Mitsuru été vraiment décidé mais surtout pressé, il a grillé au moins 5 stops et 2 feux rouges…Shin commençait à penser que si il aurait pas d'accidents lorsqu'il sera descendu de cet engin, c'est qu'il est l'élu de dieu._

_Arrivé chez lui, Shinpei descend avec Mitsuru, ils avaient enlevé leurs casques et Mitsu partit tout de suite dans l'appartement de Shin. Arrivé à l'entré il frappa violement la porte à plusieurs reprises et un homme d'une quarantaine d'années vint lui ouvrir._

« **B-P (beau-père):** Que ce qu'il ya jeune homme pourquoi vous…Ah Shin ! Où est ce que t'étais passé ? ta mère et moi on s'est inquiété et…

**Mitsuru** : Pousse-toi gros tas ! »

_Il entra violement dans la maison avec Shin, qui cette fois était accroché à son bras, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Mitsuru trouva tout de suite la chambre de Shin et lui dit de prendre ses affaires mais l'autre enfoiré se pointa…_

« **BP** : Dis donc, que ce que tu fais Shin ? Et c'est quoi cet espèce de gorille malpoli ?

**Mitsuru** : Comment tu m'as appelé espèce d'enfoiré de pervers là ?

**BP** : Gorille,… et ne m'insulte pas sinon je… »

_Il fut plaquer au mur par Mitsuru avec un regard de rage profonde, jamais personne n'a réussi à le faire sortir de ses gongs aussi rapidement et aussi violement…_

« **Mitsuru** : Ecoute moi bien gros tas ! Il part avec moi et il ne va surement pas revenir pour voir ta tronche de débile, on va porter plante contre viol et tu t'en sortira pas ordure !... Ah oui, et avant que j'oubli, voilà pour le gorille, salle tronche de cake moisi ! »

_Le beau-père de Shinpei s'était plié en deux, il venait de se recevoir un coup dans le ventre, le coup fut tellement puissant qu'il cracha du sang…_

…_Après être sorti de l'appartement :_

« **Shinpei** : T-tu, tu es sur que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

_Mitsuru le prend tendrement dans ses bras…_

« **Mitsuru** : Shin, en ce moment t'es la seule personne qui compte pour moi et je ne te laisserai jamais avec ce vieux porc…en plus maintenant j'ai un appart pour moi tout seul ! »

_Ce fut une nuit triomphale…pour les deux châtains !_

_**OoOoO**_

_**Le savez vous ? Mitsuru habite dans un appart luxueux tout seul maintenant…**_

_**Attention, le grillage du stop et/ou feu rouge n'est pas bien !**_

_Ce chapitre je le trouve pas mal et vous ?_

_**Dans le chap. suivant**__ : Un gars déclare sa flamme à Takeru ! Le doute de Chiyu ! Le couple « principal » enfin ensemble !_

_**Chapitre 8 : La flamme du Love !**_

_**Manquer pas ça Minna !**_


	8. La Flamme du Love

_**SchOOl Club !**_

**Résumé** : Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et c'est ce que va démontrer cette fic ! Suivez les aventures de ces couples sweet & spicy !

**Couples **: Takeru x Chiyu/ Mitsuru x Shinpei/ Masato x Yuji.

**Note de l'auteur** : Dites, franchement, vous voulez pas me laisser des reviews ou quoi ? Pour un auteur (même amateur) c'est bien et ça fait plaisir. Sinon, pour ceux qui ne savent pas je publie un chapitre par jour en général et je m'accorde des pauses one-shoot le week-end mais comme cette histoire est fini dans quelque chapitres je pense que je vais peut etre faire quelque chose ce week end !

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 8 : La Flamme du Love**_

_C'était encore une de ces journées de cours ennuyants, puis une pause déjeuner super marrente, comme d'habitude, sauf que cette fois il eu un nouvel arrivant, un jeune garçon, plutôt beau gosse, avec des cheveux mauve…_

« **Le mauve **: euh, Takeru ? Je peux te parler s'il te plait ? Ce sera pas long.

**Takeru** : Bah oui, attend deux minutes…personne ne touche à mon bento ! *à Yuji en particulier* »

_Le garçon mauve l'entraina dans les couloirs…_

_Et Takeru revint 10 minutes après, avec un air quasi-choqué sur le visage…_

« **Yuji** : Bah, alors pourquoi tu tire cette tronche ?

**Takeru** : eh, bien enfaite il m'a…dit qu'il m'aimait…*un peu rouge*

**Masato** : Ché super ça, tu lui as répondu ? *bouche pleine*

**Takeru** : euh, non, mais je lui ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir…

**Shinpei** : Faut que tu prennes bien ton temps.

**Takeru** : T'inquiète shini-chan !

**Shinpei** : ça sort d'où ce surnom, encore ?

**Takeru** : Illumination dans la salle de bain se matin…Ha ha !

**Shinpei** : pffff….baka ! Encore pire que Yuji !

**Yuji** : Hey, j'suis pas baka, d'abord ! Je suis peut être fou mais pas baka et puis en plus, je suis, drôle, beau, fort…

**Mitsuru** : …égoïste, casse-pieds, maladroit…

**Masato** : Heyeuh ! Je t'interdis de te moquer de mon lapinou chéri d'amur !

**Yuji** : Marchi mon cœur !

**Chiyu** :…*sombre* tu vas…accepter ?

**Takeru** : Je sais pas, j'ai besoin de réfléchir… »

_Mitsuru regarda étrangement Chiyu, mais c'était déjà la fin de leurs pause déjeuner, Mitsuru avait comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Chiyu, après tout, ils se connaissent depuis le collège…_

_A la sortie Mitsuru chopa un Chiyu qui était en pleine réflexion (ce qui est rare XD !)…_

« **Mitsuru** : je peux te toucher deux mots ?

**Chiyu** : hein, quoi ? Ah, oui, bien sur Mitsu-chan !

**Mitsuru** : Ton comportement aujourd'hui…tu sais ce que ça veux dire, non ?

**Chiyu** : oui, je le sais depuis que je suis allé chez lui…même si j'avais encore quelques doutes…

**Mitsuru** : Mais maintenant t'en as plus, n'est ce pas ? …En voyant ta tronche de déterré j'ai tout de suite tous compris, moi !

**Chiyu** : T'as de bons conseils, tu fais chier, t'es trop perspicace, c'est énervant buuu *tire la langue*

**Mitsuru** : Oui, je sais, je suis la réincarnation de Cupidon sur terre ha ha ha !

**Chiyu** :…et après tu nous traites de baka, Yuji et Moi, t'es pas mieux ! ha ha ha !

**Mitsuru** : Ha ha, enfin bon, dépêche toi de le rattraper et moi faut plus que je fasse attendre Shin-chan, c'est à mon tour de faire à manger…

**Chiyu** :…mais quel beau couple !

**Mitsuru** : Urusai ! Et magne toi sinon tu vas le perdre !

**Chiyu** : Vouiii, papa !hé hé ! »

_Chiyu couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour rattraper Takeru, celui-ci était dans ses pensées, fallait dire que c'est troublant ce genre de choses…il ne pouvait pas accepter l'amour d'une personne qu'il ne connaissait pas, même si il devait avouer que ce garçon avait du courage…et puis d'autres choses dans son cœur le tiraillait, il ne semblait pas vouloir accepter ce garçon, mais il en ignorait la raison…il se souvint alors de la tête qu'avait Chiyu quand Takeru avait annoncé tout ça…se pouvait il que ?… _

« **Chiyu** : Takeru ! Ohé ! Takeru attend moi !

**Takeru** : Ah, Chiyu ! Q-que ce qu'il y a?

**Chiyu** : J'ai un truc super important à te dire !

**Takeru** : Ah bon ? C'est quoi ?

**Chiyu** : eh ben…enfaite…je…

**Takeru** : Oui ? … Tu sais, tu peux tout me dire…alors vas y, j-je t'écoute.

**Chiyu** : Bon, je me lance ! Takeru…_je t'aime_ !

**Takeru** : T-tu m-m'aime ?

**Chiyu** : OUI ! Plus que tout ! Tu veux sortir avec moi ?

**Takeru** : t-t'es sérieux ?

**Chiyu** : Takeru…je n'ai jamais était aussi sérieux que maintenant durant toute ma vie, tu me plait beaucoup et je veux plus que de l'amitié avec toi…

**Takeru** : …Alors c'était ça…

**Chiyu** : ça quoi ?

**Takeru** : La raison pour laquelle je voulais pas sortir avec la garçon de tout à l'heure...Mon cœur me disait non, je comprend mieux pourquoi maintenant…et oui Chiyu, je veux sortir avec toi, parce que moi aussi, je crois que je t'aime… »

_Chiyu le serra dans ses bras puis l'embrassa… il était tellement heureux, car Takeru avait des sentiments pour lui …c'était comme un rêve qui se réalisait !_

_**OoOoO**_

_Un peu nian nian mais kawaii !_

_Mitsuru est « psy lover » xDDDDDDDDDD !_

_Sinon, bah, laisser des reviews pour l'amour du ciel! (Ou pour dire quelque chose sur l'histoire !)_

_Dans le chap. suivant ! : Soirée romantique et…découvertes sensuelles !_

_**Chapitre 9 : Lemon !**__ (perso je pense que je vais me bourrer, car d'après mes tentatives désastreuses de Lemon…ça va être chaud à écrire !)_

_**Manquer pas ça Minna !**_


	9. Lemon

_**SchOOl Club !**_

**Résumé** : Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et c'est ce que va démontrer cette fic ! Suivez les aventures de ces couples sweet & spicy !

**Couples **: Takeru x Chiyu/ Mitsuru x Shinpei/ Masato x Yuji.

**Note de l'auteur** : …je fais ce chap. pendant le week end comme prévue…Et pour le titre dsl, j'avais rien trouvé d'autre sur le moment !

_**REVIEWS ONEGAI !**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 9 : Lemon !**_

_Il était là, dans le lit de son amant, ils l'avaient enfin fait, ils s'étaient enfin unis._

« **Yuji** : ça va, mon cœur ?

**Masato** : hmmm…

**Yuji** : T'es trop mignon quand t'es endormie mais faut se dépêcher, aujourd'hui y a school, faudrait pas être en retard.

**Masato** :…rappelle moi, c'est la faute à qui ? »

_***FLASH BACK***_

_Sur le chemin du retour de l'école, un jeune homme courra pour rattraper son amant…_

_« __**Yuji**__ : Masa-chou !_

_**Masato**__ : Yu ! ça va ?_

_**Yuji**__ : Viiiii ! J'ai une surprise pour toi ! Viens, chez moi dimanche ! Ah, oui et habille toi chic, t'es toujours beau mais dimanche il faut que tu le sois encore plus !_

_**Masato**__ : ah, ouais, d'accord…*tout rouge et un peu sur le cul* »_

…

_C'est comme ça que Masato arriva devant la maison de Yuji ce fameux dimanche, quelques temps avant il se faisait aider par Shin et Mitsu pour le choix des vêtements, Masato sait que c'est une soirée importante…mais il pensait plus à un truc du style : « diner en famille »…du coup il avait revêtu une tenu classique, chemise noir ouverte sur quelques boutons par-dessus un pantalon noir avec une ceinture blanche, ses yeux étaient soulignée d'eye-liner, avec du rouge en fard à paupières, le tout était vraiment sexy, Shin et Mitsu étaient vraiment des pros, il n'y avait plus aucun doute._

_Le beau blond sonna chez le dénommé Yu, celui-ci lui ouvra 3 secondes plus tard avec un sourire heureux et surexcité collé aux lèvres._

_« __**Yuji**__ : Rentre et fait comme chez toi mon cœur !*l'embrasse*_

_**Masato**__ : Euh Oui, d'accord. *se déchausse*_

_**Yuji**__ : viens, je vais te montrer ta surprise ! »_

_Yu l'entraina dans le salon et avec une tête de gamin qui offrait son premier cadeau, Masa-cchan en était un peu troublé mais trouvait ça vraiment mignon de la part du brun …_

_Arrivé au salon, les yeux de Masato s'étaient transformaient en soucoupes volantes à cause de ce qu'il voyait…C'était vraiment splendide :_

_Dans ce beau salon il y avait une petite table ronde pour deux, couverte d'une nappe rouge foncé et deux chaises face à face. Sur la table y avait des bougies faisant en sorte que la pièce soit tamisé, des assiettes blanches et des couverts de grands occasions, les serviettes étaient soigneusement plié…enfaite c'était l'ambiance romantique d'un grand restaurant 5 étoiles…_

_« __**Masato**__ : Wouah…je sais pas quoi dire c'est…c'est magnifique…_

_**Yuji**__ : …je me suis donné du mal pour toi…et comme mes parents ne sont pas là de la semaine …_

_**Masato**__ :*tout rouge* ah euh oui, merci beaucoup Yu…_

_**Yuji**__ : Installe-toi ! »_

…

_C'était un diner remarquable…Yuji s'était surpassé, la cuisine était délicieuse de l'entré jusqu'au désert, leurs conversation était intéressante et Yuji fit du pied sous la table à Masa-chan…Un diner de parfait amoureux enfaite !_

_« __**Yuji**__ : On va sur le canapé, nous faire un film ? _

_**Masato**__ : Sur quoi ?_

_**Yuji**__ : C'est un film de…un peu de tout ! Il y a du love, de l'action, du meurtre et du cul !_

_**Masato**__ : Ha ha ha ! Ça, ça promet !_

_**Yuji**__ : Tu l'as dis mon poussin ! »_

_Une soirée télé entre amoureux…han, quoi de mieux pour ces deux bakas…évidement, comme l'avait prévue Yuji, Masato eu plusieurs fois la trouille, c'était un peu comme dans la maison hantée, Yu le prenait tous le temps dans ses bras…Dans la partie du film où y avait du cul bah, Masato ressemblait à une tomate cramoisie…Mais après ce fut mieux, de petits bisou et des caresses…Yuji allongea Masato sur le canapé._

_« __**Masato**__ : t-tu veux q-qu'on le fasse ?_

_**Yuji**__ : Plus que jamais ! Ecoute, je t'aime plus que tout et…j'aurais bien aimé passer à l'étape supérieure…bien sur si t'es d'accord…_

_**Masato**__ : *pose un doigt sur les lèvres de Yu*shutt…je comprends…je t'aime aussi et…je veux bien le faire… »_

_Yuji lui souri et ils commencèrent un baiser passionné, après cet échange Yuji s'attaqua au cou de Masato, celui-ci gémissait comme un fou encore et encore. Yuji descendait de plus en plus bas, la chemise de Masato le gênait, du coup il la déboutonna avec une sensualité de dieu, très doucement, effleurant de ces doigts la peau laiteuse du blond…_

_Masato se sentait un peu inactive et entreprit d'enlever à son tour la chemise de Yuji. Masato faisait courir ses mains, aventureuses, sur le torse de Yuji descendant plus bas lui aussi. Le beau brin, de son coté roulait sa langue sur le nombril du blond puis il descendit encore mais cette fois ci, c'est le pantalon de Masato qui le gênait, il le déboutonna presque avec rage, Masa-chan fit pareil avec le froc de Yu, celui-ci remonta au niveau du visage de amant et l'embrassa. Les petits frottements excitèrent plus que jamais le joli blond. Puis, le brun retira le dernier morceau de vêtements qui couvrait Masato, lui aussi fit de même avec le boxer de Yuji._

_Ils se retrouvèrent tout les deux, complètement nus, l'un au dessus de l'autre. _

_« __**Yuji**__ : t-tu es sur que tu le veux ? J-je veux pas te brusquer et…_

_**Masato**__ : *passe ses bras derrière le cou de Yuji* mon cœur…on est déjà à poil, l'un sur l'autre, on peut plus reculer au moins…que c'est toi qui aie peur ?*plein de malice dans son regard*_

_**Yuji**__ : …*sur le cul* OK ! Si tu veux jouer au plus malin c'est mal partie parce que tu vas jouir dans pas très longtemps ! Na !_

_**Masato : **__Oh oui ! »_

_Le brun l'embrassa de toute ses forces, comme un sauvage, tout en lui écartant les cuisses et en le pénétrant doucement…Yuji caressait lui cuisses de Masato, il en était fou, elles étaient douces, pâles et minces…Mais la pénétration n'était pas indolore, le blond se cambra sous l'effet de la douleur Yu commença des petits mouvements de va-et-vient et les petits cries de douleurs de Masato s'étaient transformé en cris de plaisir. Suivant les mouvements du corps contre le sien, le blondinet glissa ses doigts fins dans les cheveux brun/rouge de l'autre. Et au bout d'un certain temps de plaisir Yu se libéra en Masato dans un râle puissant…_

_***Fin du FLASH BACK***_

« **Yuji** : ça te dis un petit déjeuner façon : roi du base-ball ?

**Masato** : Viiiiii ! Marchi tenshi no !"

_**OoOoO**_

_Wouah! C'était chaud! J'aurais jamais cru que je pourrai faire un lemon à moitié potable…Je suis ému !_

_**Dans le chap. suivant :**__ Mitsuru se rince l'œil ! Mitsu-chan passe à l'acte ! Le p'tit Shin se fait surprendre dans…vous verrez ce que c'est dans le titre !_

_**Chapitre 10 : La surprise sous la douche !**_

_**Manquer pas ça Minna !**_


	10. La Surprise sous la Douche

_**SchOOl Club !**_

**Résumé** : Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et c'est ce que va démontrer cette fic ! Suivez les aventures de ces couples sweet & spicy !

**Couples **: Takeru x Chiyu/ Mitsuru x Shinpei/ Masato x Yuji.

**Note de l'auteur** : J'ai la pêche ! Si vous ne me laisser pas de reviews j'arrête d'écrire, na !...

Non je plaisante mais même si vous ne l'aimez pas, mon histoire, dites pourquoi et si vous l'aimez et bah tant mieux, et faites moi le plaisir de dire ce que vous en pensez !

_**REVIEWS ONEGAI !**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 10 : La surprise sous la douche !**_

_Comme d'habitude Mitsuru devait se lever le matin, comme d'habitude celui-ci avait une gueule de bois, comme d'habitude sa première réaction était d'aller dans la salle de bain, comme d'habitude il était à moitié endormi, ce qui signifiait entre autre : « je ne vois rien et je n'entends rien »…_

_Quand Mitsuru rentra dans la salle de bain, il entendit de l'eau couler mais dans ses pensées ce n'était pas le Mitsu qu'on connait : intelligent et perspicace…non, c'était plutôt un baka de première ! Qui pensait ce genre de choses : « Tiens y a de l'eau…j'ai oublié de fermé le robinet ?...hmmm, ça doit être ça…Bon bah, je vais en profiter pour prendre moi aussi une douche… »_

_Et Mitsuru, comme le baka qu'il est le matin, avec sa fameuse gueule de bois, se déshabilla pour aller sous la douche. Il ouvra la porte sans scrupule et là il vit…Shin à poil ! Mitsu n'avait pas osé bouger et resta planté là à le mater pendant 5 bonnes minutes…en même temps il y avait de quoi, même il était tout petit et maigrichon son corps était très désirable, quelque part il ressemblait à une poupée en cristal et était vraiment trop mignon…_

« **Shinpei** : M-Mitsu q-qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

**Mitsuru** : Ah ! Euh J-je… »

_Mitsuru fixait Shin…les yeux dans les yeux, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose…Une réponse ? Au bout d'un moment Mitsuru s'avança très près de Shin et le plaqua tout doucement contre un mur, il prit son visage entre ses deux mains et y déposa un baiser tendre et doux sur les lèvres bonbons (parce que ça y ressemble) du plus petit…Mais à la grande surprise de Mitsu, Shin le stoppa et se dégagea de son étreinte._

« **Shinpei** : Q-Que ce que ça veut dire ? ! Tu crois que tu peux jouer avec les sentiments des autres comme ça, en embrassant n'importe qui quand bon te semble ? !

**Mitsuru** : Je ne joue pas avec tes sentiments…et si tu dis ça, ça voudrait dire que t'as des sentiments pour moi, non ?…

**Shinpei** : J-j-je… …

**Mitsuru** : Je vais être franc avec toi : Je t'aime Shin…

**Shinepi** : C-C'est vrai ? !

**Mitsuru** : … Ha ha ha ! C'est quoi cette réaction de gamin ?

**Shinpei** : *boude* tes missant là !

**Mitsuru** : ha ha ha !...et toi Shin, est ce que tu m'aime ?

**Shinpei** :…oui Mitsuru…je t'aime »

_Mitsuru plaqua ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Shin, tout en approchant de plus en plus son visage de Shinpei qui ne bougeait plus, se laissait faire en rougissant. Mitsuru recommençait son baiser doux et tendre de tout à l'heure, puis plaça ses mains dans les cheveux du plus petit, qui lui passa ses bras autour du cou du plus grand, ils approfondirent tout les deux le baiser. _

_Sentant son amant gémir dans le baiser, Mitsuru se colla de plus en plus contre Shinpei, agrippant ses hanches. A ce moment là Mitsu décida de descendre plus bas et posait de multiples baisers papillons dans le cou du plus petit, celui-ci fit un gémissement…des plus sensuelles ! Mitsu continuait d'embrasser le torse de Shin, ses tétons, son nombril…_

« **Shinpei** : M-mitsuh…

**Mitsuru** : vii mon cœur, qu'est ce qui y a ?

**Shinpei** : j-je sais pas si je pourrai aller très loin…je…

**Mitsuru** :…d'accord mais…je peux te faire…une fellation ?

**Shinpei** : *tomate powa !* je euh ah…oui… »

_Sous l'accord de son amant il descendit au niveau de son bas-ventre, prit son membre tendu dans sa bouche et commençait à faire de long mouvement de va-et-vient. Sous cette envahissante sensation de plaisir Shin ne put retenir ses gémissements, de plus en plus forts et excitants, et fini par se lâcher dans la bouche du plus grand, celui-ci avala la semence avec un grand plaisir. Avec cet épuisement Shin descendit le long du mur et Mitsuru vint le prendre dans ses bras…_

_Ce fut une belle journée pour notre nouveau couple, qui finalement, est retourné au lit pour regarder la télé et se bécoter « gentiment »…_

_**OoOoO**_

_Maintenant que je relie, c'est vrai que c'est court…faudrait penser à y mettre plus de truc…_

_**Un petit gag**__ : quand j'écris Shinpei j'ai tendance à inverser les lettres et sa donne ça : SHINEPI ! XD ! ça fait penser à Yamapi !_

_**Dans le prochain chap**__. : Notre dernier couple en pleine action !_

_**Chapitre 11 : Découverte spécial dans les vestiaires !**_

_**Manquer pas ça Minna !**_


	11. Découverte spécial dans les vestiaires !

_**SchOOl Club !**_

**Résumé** : Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et c'est ce que va démontrer cette fic ! Suivez les aventures de ces couples sweet & spicy !

**Couples **: Takeru x Chiyu/ Mitsuru x Shinpei/ Masato x Yuji. (Reita x Ruki)

**Note de l'auteur** : GOMEN pour mon retard mais j'avais plus ma flamme pour me motiver…vous pourriez me mettre des reviews à la fin !

_**MERDE ! : REVIEWS ONEGAI !**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 11 : Découverte spécial dans les vestiaires !**_

_Depuis que Takeru et Chiyu sortaient en couple, ils rentraient toujours ensemble, comme le professeur du club de Chiyu les relâchait toujours plus tard que les autres clubs, Takeru pouvait se rincer l'œil et matant un Chiyu plein de sueur, avide de gagner, il devenait encore plus sexy que d'habitude !_

_Et puis aussi le blond s'était fait beaucoup d'amis parmi les joueurs de foot, ils étaient tous très sympa et c'était aussi ses sempai. Parmi eux y avait 2 personnes qui ont beaucoup plu à Takeru, c'était Ruki et Reita un couple « yaoi » de marque (reconnu, jalousé et admiré par tous) ! Et en plus ils jouaient comme des dieux !_

_Aujourd'hui, Takeru attendait son amour plus longtemps que d'habitude, tout le monde devait se changer dans les vestiaires mais il allait bientôt pleuvoir, c'est pour ça qu'il était heureux quand il vit au loin ses deux sempais favoris._

« **Takeru** : Ah, Ruki-kun, Reita-san, vous avez pas vu Chiyu ? Ça fait longtemps que je l'attends !

**Ruki** : Oh, salut Takeru-chan ! Et Chiyu parle avec l'entraineur et…*en regardant le ciel*et comme il va bientôt pleuvoir il t'a dit d'aller l'attendre dans les vestiaires.

**Reita** : Oh, oh ! Ça cache quelque chose, ça !

**Ruki** : Mais arrête, poussin, tu vois bien qu'il est déjà tout rouge !

**Reita** : d'accord, d'accord mais t'énerve pas, sinon pas de cadeau spécial ce soir ! hé hé »

_Takeru qui était déjà rouge, était devenu cramoisi à cause de Rei, mais c'était vrai, un jour faudra qu'ils passent à l'acte et ce genre de chose lui faisait peur…ça devait être sa première fois et bien sur, il voudrait que ce soit avec Chiyu mais comme on dit « l'inconnu fait toujours peur »…mais d'un autre coté il a déjà failli se faire violer, ce n'était pas une chose facile à faire…_

_Pendant qu'il était dans ses réflexions, il arriva déjà dans les vestiaires, seulement quelqu'un le serra dans ses bras, par derrière, au début le blond eu peur mais reconnu sans difficultés l'odeur de son amant._

« **Chiyu** : *au creux de son oreille* Salut mon cœur, désolé de t'avoir fait attendre…

**Takeru** : *tout rouge* ah euh oui…ne t'inquiète pas c'était pas si long que ça… »

_Takeru se retourna pour être en face de Chiyu et passa ses bras derrière sa nuque puis se rapprocha de lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement…_

« **Chiyu** : Hmmm…Je t'ai manqué on dirait dis donc, hé hé !

**Takeru** : Bien sur que ce que tu crois ! *fit mine de bouder*

**Chiyu** : Maiiiis, fait pas cette tête, c'était pour plaisanter *smile*…tu veut prendre une douche ?

**Takeru** : ah je *_je sais pas si je vais me retenir et…oh non, il me regarde avec ses yeux là, c'est pas juste !*_ …bon d'accord. »

_Comme dans les vestiaires il ne restait plus personne et que les deux amants étaient gênaient, un silence pesant s'était installé…il n'osait pas se parler et LA chose qui n'arrangeait pas les affaires était que les douches n'étaient pas individuels donc on pouvait TOUT voir, absolument TOUT._

_Takeru se douchait d'apparence tranquillement mais c'était si…étrange de se trouver là, comme ça, nu, avec lui sous la douche, sans savoir ce qui allait se passer…en plus il avait envie de regarder le corps de Chiyu mais n'osait pas…_

_Chiyu, de son coté, luttait contre l'envie de se retourner et mater son petit blond tout mignon, il se disait que c'était mal, qu'il avait failli se faire violer mais il ne put résister et se retourna mais resta figé par le spectacle devant ses yeux. Son petit blond avait une peau extrêmement blanche, tellement belle et si douce, son corps était très mince mais extrêmement sexy…son regard s'arrêta surtout sur la jolie paire de fesses, qu'il pouvait dévorer du regard autant qu'il en ai envie._

_Seulement, comme le petit Takeru a une bonne intuition, il sentit un regard pervers sur lui ou plutôt, son corps. Du coup il se retourna et croisa les yeux de Chiyu, il le fixa deux secondes mais se retourna vivement en rougissant._

« **Chiyu** :…Takeru…

**Takeru** : ….ahh…euh oui? *tout rouge*

**Chiyu** :…Takeru…je t'aime… »

_Chiyu vint vers lui et le prit dans ses bras…_

« **Chiyu** : Je sais parfaitement ce qui t'ai arrivé…mais je t'aime et c'est pour ça que je te veux, ici et maintenant…

**Takeru** : Chiyu…moi aussi…je t'aime beaucoup…et moi aussi je te veux… »

_Chiyu recula un peu et prit dans ses mains le visage de Takeru, le regarda les yeux dans les yeux et le blondinet lui fit un sourire qui voulait tout dire…_

_Chiyu l'embrassa passionnément, sa langue dansait avec celle de Takeru, un mélange explosif dans leurs bouches. Chiyu plaqua délicatement Takeru contre le mur et s'attaquait à son oreille qu'il mordilla avec passion, il descendit jusqu'au cou en donnant des coups de langues puissants. Les gémissements de Takeru se firent de plus en plus forts. Le châtain mordillait avec plaisir la peau du blond, il était tellement bon…Sous cette chaleur qui envahissait Takeru, il positionna ses mains derrière la nuque du plus grand l'attira vers lui et enlaça sa taille avec ses jambes, Chiyu quand à lui, il agrippa ses fesses et ils continuèrent leur baiser enflammé durant de longues minutes._

« **Chiyu** : Takeru…j'y vais… »

_Il le pénétra doucement mais ça lui fit quand même mal mais au fur et à mesure que Chiyu accélérai Takeru y prit du plaisir, encore et encore, comme Takeru criait fort, Chiyu l'embrassa pour étouffer ses cris, au bout d'un moment le châtain ne tenait plus et se lâcha dans son amant et celui-ci lui mordit la lèvre tellement fort qu'elle saignait après… _

_Ce jours là leurs vœux fut exaucé…c'était magique…. _

_**OoOoO**_

_Wouaaaah, comment je suis trop forte j'ai enfin réussi à le terminer ce chapitre !_

_**REVIEWS ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! **_

_**Dans le chap. suivant**__ : hmmmm…bonne question !_

_**Chapitre 12 : Chapitre Bonus !**_

_**Manquer pas ça Minna !**_


	12. Chapitre Bonus!

_**SchOOl Club !**_

**Résumé** : Ne dit on pas que les opposés s'attirent ? Et c'est ce que va démontrer cette fic ! Suivez les aventures de ces couples sweet & spicy !

_**Cette fois**__ intervention de Miyavi, Aoi, Reita et Ruki_ !

**Couples **: Takeru x Chiyu/ Mitsuru x Shinpei/ Masato x Yuji. (Reita x Ruki)

**Note de l'auteur** : Il est temps de vous expliquer la raison de cette fic, bien que les SuG ne soit pas mon groupe favoris (comme The GazettE), je trouve ça pas juste qu'il en ai pas des fics qui sont qu'à eux…(il y en a mais pas beaucoup)Je veux dire, on met souvent Takeru (que j'adore !) mais pas les autres et comme je suis une super fan des school fic, bah ça a fait ça…

_**REVIEWS POUR CE DERNIER CHAPITRE ONEGAI !**_

_**OoOoO**_

_**Chapitre 12 : Chapitre Bonus !**_

_Ça allait bientôt être la fête de l'école, la musique et la déco étaient soigneusement faits par les meilleurs de chez les meilleurs ! Shinpei et Mitsuru ! Même si ces deux là étaient tristes, car ils allaient plus travailler ensemble …_

_De son coté Takeru, jouait le rôle principal de toute façon il est tellement doué qu'une autre chose était inconcevable pour lui._

_Cette pièce de théâtre était : Roméo et Juliette ! Un grand classique et comme ici, c'est un lycée pour garçon, eh bien la Juliette ne pouvait être qu'un gars. Takeru, étant très beau doué et très petit s'est fait attribué le rôle de la Juliette par tous les « acteurs » du club. Roméo se devait être quelqu'un d'extrêmement beau et bien évidement plus grand que Takeru (sinon ça tuerait le mythe) Miyavi fut choisi d'office il était…tout simplement parfait pour ce rôle ! _

_Dans le club de théâtre :_

« **Miyavi** : Oh Takeru !

**Takeru** : Salut Miya-chan, ça va ?

**Miyavi** : mais oui, ma belle ! Dis je pourrai te rouler une pèle ?

**Takeru** : Hein ? !

**Miyavi** : Je veux dire pour la scène ! Pour que se soit plus professionnel ! Tu pensais à quoi espèce de petit pervers ! hé hé »

_Miyavi se mit à le chatouiller, c'était toujours marrent d'embêter Takeru !_

_Dans le couloir, Chiyu essayait de contenir sa rage…Depuis qu'il savait que Takeru travaillait avec Miyavi, une jalousie profonde s'était installé en lui…C'était dur de le voir partir accompagné de Miya tout les jours, car c'était le plus beau mec du lycée et très populaire, du coté des filles ( à l'extérieur du lycée bien sur) comme pour les garçons, c'était insupportable…il commençait à devenir parano…Il bouillait et là…il entendit Takeru crier !_

_Chiyu se dirigea tout de suite vers la salle d'où provenait le bruit, ouvrit brusquement la porte et là…il vit Takeru par terre, en dessous de Miyavi en train de pleurer de rire…et Miyavi…eh bien dans la tête de Chiyu il avait l'air surtout d'un pervers qui était en train de tripoter son mec !_

« **Chiyu** : …*choqué* Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez là ? !

**Takeru** : Ha ha ha ! Miya arête!...Sa-ahaha-lut Chiyu ! Ha ha ha.

**Miyavi**: C'était marrent, hein ? Je recommencerai crois moi, j'aime trop t'embêter hé hé.

**Takeru** : Ouais ! Bah c'est ce qu'on va voir ! buuuu ! *tire la langue* »

_Chiyu s'en alla en claquant la porte…*__**ses pensées**__ : non, mais il se fou de moi ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire là ? ? ? ! ! ! ! C'est __**MON**__ mec, c'est __**MON**__ Takeru ! ! ! Et à personne d'autre ! Nan mais il se croit où lui ! tsss, faut que je me calme, sinon je vais péter un câble… je vais pas lui parler pendant un moment, ça me calmera un peu…*_

…

_Le lendemain comme Chiyu se l'était promis, il ne dit presque pas un mot à Takeru, ce qui vexa ce dernier…Sans le savoir Chiyu venait de faire de la peine à Takeru, qui avait fondu en larmes dans les bras de Masato et Yuji. Ces deux là ne voulurent pas laisser cette histoire comme ça, ils décidèrent d'aller parler à Chiyu._

« **Yuji** : Mon brother, t'as une minute ?

**Chiyu** : ah, euh oui bien sur, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

**Masato** : il y a que Takeru n'as pas apprécié ton comportement envers lui, tu lui fais la gueule ?

**Chiyu** : Ah ça…je suis désolé mais j'avais besoin de rester seul un moment et de ne pas lui parler…

**Yuji** : *prend une chaise, la retourne et s'assoie à cheval dessus* C'est quoi le blème ? Ne me dis pas y en pas, je te connais par cœur alors t'as intérêt à me dire ce qui se passe.

**Chiyu** : …c'est…c'est à cause de Miyavi…

**Yuji et Masato** : *(O.o)* HEIN ?

**Chiyu** : y a que…raaah, et merde, c'est juste que je le trouve un peu trop proche de Takeru ! Mais c'est mon mec à la fin, et en plus ils vont devoir s'embrasser ! Et ça, je ne le supporterai pas !

**Yuji **: …*expire* Chi, chi, chi *en hochant la tête de droite à gauche*…t'es vraiment trop baka par moment ! Déjà, Miyavi est ami avec Masa-chan, Shin-chan et Take depuis le collège, ils se connaissent bien et c'est grâce à lui que nous sommes ensemble ! Ensuite, justement comme ils sont potes il va pas le sauter et il sait que vous sortez ensemble !

**Chiyu** : …peut être…mais ça m'énerve ! *baisse la tête*

**Masato** : Chiyu, écoute je m'en doute que ça doit t'énerver mais je pense que tu devrais faire un effort…tu sais Takeru, c'est quelqu'un de sensible…

**Chiyu** : oui…oui t'as raison, je ferai mieux d'aller m'excuser ! »

_Chiyu partit à sa recherche, il s'en voulait mais il n'y pouvait rien c'était son caractère et puis en plus, il tenait trop à son petit blond ! Il le vit quitter la salle pendant la pause déjeuner, il l'interpella._

« **Chiyu** : Takeru attend moi !

**Takeru** : …Chiyu… ?

**Chiyu** : *le prend dans ses bras dès son arrivé* Je suis désolé, pardonne moi !

**Takeru** : Chiyu…mais

**Chiyu** : *le regarde en face* je…enfaite j'ai juste pas trop aimé…savoir que quelqu'un d'autre que moi est proche de toi….ça m'a énervé…

**Takeru** : *big smile* Chiyu ! *prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse sur la bouche* ….tu sais….je crois que t'es jaloux…et c'est se qui te rend encore plus craquant et sexy !

**Chiyu** : *surprit et rouge* Arigato ! *le prend dans ses bras* Zeutaime ! »

_Ils firent la paix, et ça fit du bien au deux…mais pour combien de temps ?_

…

_Cette fois Chiyu n'avait pas de foot, il voulait venir voir son petit ami dans son club, pour les répétitions de leur spectacle. Tous les acteurs était vraiment doué (même Miyavi XD !), mais aucun d'eux ne valait le talent exceptionnel de Takeru, il jouait son rôle super à fond…Mais le moment du baiser était venu, normalement pendant les répétitions c'était juste des smacs sans plus mais lors de la première ils allaient se rouler un pèle…_

_Miyavi approcha le visage de Takeru vers lui, dit quelques paroles tendres de leur scène d'amour ferma les yeux et embrassa doucement Takeru, qui, lui aussi avait fermé les yeux, pour faire plus réaliste…La jalousie de Chiyu venait de refaire surface, une jalousie sans fin, une jalousie effrayante, qui le rongeait de l'intérieur…il serra ses poings et détourna la tête…comment faire pour arrêter ça ? Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et du sang commençait à couler…_

« **Miyavi** : Yep, Takeru faut qu'on règle deux trois petits trucs pour la pièce après, t'aura du temps ?

**Takeru** : C'est que…je voulais rentrer avec toi, Chiyu, ça te dérange pas de m'attendre ?

**Chiyu** : Non t'inquiète mais prend pas tout ton temps non plus !

**Takeru** : t'inquiète ! *smile*»

…

_Chiyu attendait son petit ami dehors en buvant une canette de Coca Cola (petite pub pour ma chérie d'amuuure !^^), il commençait à trouver le temps long, ça faisait quand même 3 quart d'heure qu'il l'attendait…il devait lui faire confiance mais là c'était une bonne excuse pour aller vérifier…et intervenir au cas où !_

_Il pénétra dans le bâtiment en cherchant son petit ami, il parcourait les couloirs et c'est là qu'il entendu des cris… des gémissements même !…ceux-ci provenait d'une salle de classe des troisièmes années…c'est là que Takeru y était allé !_

_Chiyu chassa ces idées là de son esprit, il devait faire confiance à son amant…mais…il ne pouvait pas laisser ça comme ça, il regarda ce qui se passait dans cette pièce, grâce à la porte entrouverte de celle-ci. …il y avait deux personnes, l'une était plaqué contre la table, on ne voyait pas son visage, le dominant par contre était très grand et mince aux cheveux longs… _

« -Han, plus vite Miya…haaa !

**Miyavi** : Ok c'est toi qui l'as voulu …mon cœur. »

_Chiyu n'en revenait pas…comment…comment a-t-il osé lui faire ça… ? …A lui ?...*une larme* il referma la porte et se dirigea doucement vers la sortie mais pendant ce temps là, dans son esprit ça n'allait pas du tout…_

_**POV Chiyu**__ (court message de son cœur)_

_Pourquoi… ?...Comment… ? …Depuis quand ?... … j'ai envie de mourir…et lui, pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?…je l'aime…je l'aime tellement…ou bien, est ce que maintenant je dois en parler au passé ?... tout ce qu'on a vécu, c'est du passé ? …Mes larmes coulent toutes seules, elles sont si lourdes mais tant de peine sont inscrites dedans, je voudrai juste…disparaitre…et ne plus jamais, non plus jamais revenir ici, dans cet endroit où nous nous sommes rencontré, sortie ensemble, fait l'amour…Est-ce que je mérite ça ? Mais…pour quelle raison ? Je l'ai toujours aimé, était doux avec lui…que ce que j'ai fais qui allait pas ? Ou étais-je pas assez séduisant ? Pas assez beau ? Pas assez attirant ?_

_Quelqu'un m'attrape par le bras…qui c'est ?_

_**Fin POV Chiyu**_

_Mitsuru agrippa le bras de Chiyu avec rage, cela faisait 10 bonnes minutes qu'il essayait de lui parler mais il le snobait et pleurait en plus…_

« **Mitsuru** : Mais tu vas te décider à me parler oui ou merde ? ! !

**Chiyu** : Mi…tsu ? Que ce que tu fais là ? …lâche moi tu me fais mal…

**Mitsuru** : *(O.o)* euh…t'as pas remarqué que j'étais là ? et puis en plus tu pleures ! …Que ce qu'il y a, Chiyu ? »

…

_Mitsuru l'emmena chez lui. Chiyu lui raconta toute l'histoire, tous ses sentiments…Il restait chez Mitsu le jour suivant, en pleurant encore et encore, il ressemblait à un zombie, Takeru ne cessait de l'appeler mais le châtain était en état de ne rien faire …Mitsuru décida d'appeler Takeru._

« _**Mitsuru**__ : Allo, Takeru ?_

_**Takeru**__ : Oui, que ce qu'il ya Mitsu ?_

_**Mitsuru**__ : c'est à propos de Chiyu…_

_**Takeru**__ : Que ce qu'il a ? Pourquoi il est pas venu en cours aujourd'hui ? _

_**Mitsuru**__ : C'est justement…tu te rappelle hier, il devait d'attendre…_

_**Takeru**__ : Oui même si j'étais long il aurait pu m'attendre je voulais le bouder après mais il était pas venu et répondait pas à mes appelles, je m'inquiète Mitsu…_

_**Mitsuru**__ : …il est parti te chercher après trois quarts d'heure d'attente, et il a jeté un coup d'œil à une pièce…dedans il y avait Miyavi et…il était en train de faire l'amour à quelqu'un…c'était normalement dans cette pièce que tu devais aller le voir alors…il croit que tu as couché avec Myv', Takeru…_

_**Takeru**__ :…mais…c'est pas possible…ça ne peut pas être possible bordel ! Il est avec toi là ? ? !_

_**Mitsuru**__ : Oui il est avec moi, et il pleure depuis hier, il n'as rien mangé et n'a pas bougé du canapé…il faut que tu viennes…j'ai peur pour lui…il faut vraiment que tu vienne…_

_**Takeru**__ : Oui, d'accord, on va s'expliquer tous les deux !_

_**Mitsuru**__ : Je t'attends ! _»

_Une quinzaines de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, Shinpei alla lui ouvrir._

« **Shinpei** : Il est dans le salon, sur le canapé, on va vous laissez seuls et…parle lui s'il te plait, son état me fait peur…

**Takeru** : *le décoiffe avec sa main * t'inquiète Shin, je ferai de mon mieux, je te le promets… *sourire* »

_Sur ses mots Mitsu et Shin s'en allèrent de l'appartement laissant seul Takeru et Chiyu, le blondinet entendit tout de suite les pleurs qui venaient du salon, il dirigea vers cet endroit…il vit son amant sous une tonnes de couvertures entrain de pleurer encore et encore…Il s'approcha lentement du canapé et s'assis dessus…il enleva lentement une des couverture pour apercevoir le visage triste et peiné de son petit ami, il caressa alors ses cheveux…_

«**Takeru** : …Chiyu…il faudrait qu'on s'explique…

**Chiyu** : …*surprit* ta…takeru ?

**Takeru**: Chiyu ce n'était pas du tout ce que tu crois. J'étais avec Miya longtemps, c'est vrai mais après il m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher quelques trucs dans son casier, je me suis perdu et suis retourné le voir qu'après ! On a jamais rien fait ensemble ! Je te le jure ! Et puis…

**Chiyu** : Tu mens ! … Si ce n'était pas toi qui c'était alors ! ? TU devais aller dans cette salle et j'ai vu MIYAVI en train de coucher avec QUELQU'UN ! ! ! !

**Takeru** : Apprend à me faire confiance baka ! Je te dis que c'était pas moi !

**Chiyu** : …nan, mais tu te fous de moi ? ! Tu me dis que c'est pas toi alors que c'est TOI qui devais aller dans cette putain de salle ! J'en ai marre Takeru ! Je t'aime comme un fou et toi…t'as même pas le courage de dire que tu m'as trompé !*larme*

**Takeru** : Miya sort avec quelqu'un…je crois que c'est un surveillant, tu sais le beau mec qui vient juste d'arriver…

**Chiyu** : c-c'est vrai ? T-Takeru…tu m'as pas mentis ? Tu m'as pas trompé ?

**Takeru** : *le prend dans ses bras* Je t'aime plus que tout au monde et je ne te tromperai jamais…tu es la personne la plus importante dans mon cœur, tu fais partie de moi…il est hors de question que moi ou quelqu'un d'autre te fasse du mal…aishiteru… »

_Chiyu se serra contre lui…pendant toute la soirée ils se sont dis des mots doux et se câlinaient, goutaient les lèvres de l'autre et finirent par s'endormir sur le canapé… _

…

_Le jour de la représentation, dans les coulisses tous le monde s'étaient ressemblé._

« **Shinpei** : On croit en vous les gars, vous êtes les meilleurs !

**Takeru** : Merci shin-chan, t'en fais je suis sur qu'on va assurer !

**Mitsuru** : Vous êtes doué, ça c'est sur !

**Yuji** : Et super classes ! Heureusement qu'il y a pas de filles dans cette école sinon on serait obligé d'installer une barrière tellement elles seraient en chaleur ! HA HA HA ! Aiiiie !

**Masato** : Arrête de dire des conneries tu veux, mon cœur ! (Sinon pas de cadeau se soir !)

**Yuji** : Oh non ! Je le veux moi, le cadeau !

(_Je vous laisse deviner de quoi il s'agit, je donnerai la réponse à la fin)_

**Masato** : Bonne chances les gars !

**Miyavi** : Merci mon p'tit ! *smile* »

_Après que tous le monde soit parti, Chiyu donna un baiser d'encouragements à Takeru et partit s'installer dans la salle, a coté de lui y avait tous ses potes. Le spectacle fut magnifique, nos deux beau-gosses ont assuré pendant le spectacle…mais au moment du baiser dans la salle on attendit comme un :_

« **Chiyu** : Tssss !

-Tsssss !

**Chiyu** et - : Toi aussi ? !

**Chiyu** : He mais attend t'es pas le mec de Miyavi par hasard ?

**-** : Si et toi t'es pas celui de Takeru ?

**Chiyu** : Si,….Aoi ?

**Aoi** : Oui, que ce qu'il ya ?

**Chiyu** : …toi aussi ça t'énerve de les voir ensemble ?

**Aoi** : …Oui, à mort ! Faut dire que ton blondinet est super bien foutue, et j'ai pété deux ou trois des crises de jalousie…

**Chiyu** : *(-_-''')* …moi aussi…on a pas vraiment assuré sur ce coup là…

**Aoi** : Ouais, 100% d'accord ! et aussi…

**Ruki** : Aoi tais toi, on entend rien et…Oh salut Chiyu ça va ?

**Chiyu** : Ouais et toi ?

**Ruki** : moi impeccable ! *smile*

**Reita** : Tout ça grâce à moi !

**Ruki** : VIIII ! à toi ! *l'embrasse*

**Aoi** : Et après on me dit de me taire et faire moins de bruits ! Nan, mais j'y crois pas…on se cause tout à l'heure Chiyu.

**Chiyu** : D'accord ! *(^^)* »

…

_Après ce spectacle tout alla super bien pour chaque couples, Aoi et Miya sont devenu un des couples les plus glamour et populaire de l'école Reita et Ruki jouaient toujours aux jeux d'adultes (hé hé) Masato et Yuji…et bien eux aussi jouaient aux jeux d'adultes avec beaucoup de petites touches perverses…no comment Mitsu et Shin ont réussi à passer l'étape supérieure…c'était très, très hot Et nos chéries d'amour, Takeru et Chiyu, vivaient le bonheur parfait…que dire : à part que c'est un « happy end » comme je les aime ! _

_**OoOoO**_

_La réponse c'était : un petit jeu de rôle où Masato se déguise en collégienne et Yuji en prof…je vous laisse deviner la suite XD !_

_Ceci marque la fin de l'histoire je ne sais pas si vous avez tous bien suivi mais laissez moi vos impressions !_

_Actuellement je projette une autre school-fic mais bon, celle si à l'aire de mal passer dans mon imagination…en attendant vous aurez soit des mini-histoire soit des one-shoots !_

_**Bye Bie Minna et REVIEWS please !**_


End file.
